The Support Group
by Ms.Percabethswift
Summary: Annabeth has a big secret, Percy's a bad boy with a hard life, Piper's depressed, Jason is lost, Thalia is near her breaking point, Calypso's confused, and Leo's bullied. Follow the story of these teens trying to deal with what they have. "Happiness is what everyone needs, but not everyone gets it," Piper laughed bitterly. "Happiness is way overrated then, if I do say so myself."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, fellow fanatics! It's me, I'm back. I haven't been on this site for two months, and...it's been hard. For those of you guys who don't know, I left Fanfiction for reasons that are kind of way too complicated to explain right now, and personal. I guess I'll tell you guys more about it the more I get comfortable, but...thank you. It really did mean a lot to me for all of your PMs and reviews for my last story. Luckily, I decided I'm not going to give up on that story, and I'll try to update. This story is something different, I think, and it's just for the people that feel _different_ and _sad._ I'm not really sure how to explain it, and I haven't written in such a long time, but...I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, PJO, HoO, and TS aren't mine, which just makes me so sad thinking about it...**

 _"You take a deep breath as you walk through the doors, it's the morning of your very first day."- Taylor Swift, Fifteen._

Senior year. Much can be said about it; it's the year filled with sadness, stress, and happiness. Everybody waits for that year to throw their hats up high in the air and celebrate graduation. People already got their lives planned out. They may have even found the man or women of their dreams, by then. But their still kids, trying to find their place in life. They make mistakes, cry, and laugh...but throughout it all, they're supposed to be _happy._

Thalia Grace sure wasn't _happy._ She was an outcast at Goode, while her half brother was one of the popular kids. After school, she had to check up on her drunk mother, and run the house by herself. Thalia was just a kid, but she sure didn't live like one.

Jason Grace, on the other hand, was the 'Golden Boy' as everybody liked to call him; he was smart, respectful, handsome...the whole package. He just didn't know what he wanted to do with his life.

Piper McLean was perfect, in everyone's eyes, even if she did sleep around with every guy. She was skinny, tall, and beautiful. Piper was a model. No one knew she cried herself to sleep at night because she thought she was the opposite of everyone's opinions.

Leo Valdez was bullied. He wasn't popular, and he could never stop hurting. He wanted to run away from it all; the bullies, the hurt, and remembering his late mother.

Annabeth Chase merely wanted to run away from her past. She once had the perfect life; she was popular, had a boyfriend, and got accepted into Stanford with a full scholarship. Almost everything changed due to one night she could never forget.

Percy Jackson was the bad boy everyone seemed to adore. He did all the wrong things, but he was still loved. No one knew what he had nightmares about, or even where he lived.

Today was the first day of Senior Year. All of them were a tiny bit nervous, of course.

Thalia walked through the doors with her spiky black hair, intense blue eyes, and punk attire. She strode the halls with an aura of confidence, pushing people out of her way to get to her first period, _History,_ in time. She had no care in the world for these people. Soon enough, she's never going to see them again ever in her life and that very thought was going to get her through the year.

"What's your problem, weirdo?" A girl scoffed, looking at Thalia up and down with disgust. Piper Mclean. She didn't know why the girl pushed her out of the way, and she didn't like it one bit. Thalia rolled her eyes, and kept on walking. Piper started to follow her, trying to get her attention. "Girl, do you know who I am? Why aren't you listening?" Thalia turned around annoyance written all across her face. "Don't you have anything else better to do than to follow me around? I'm trying to get to class, Beauty Queen."

"That does not give you any right to push me, now does it?" Piper indignantly said. Thalia rolled her eyes, and apologized, the sarcasm bluntly heard. "I am so sorry, your highness. What could I _ever do_ for you to forgive me?" Piper glared at the girl, immediately starting to dislike her. "I don't have time for people like you." The Cherokee pushed by Thalia, and headed to her first period, which was also Thalia's.

Both girls walked in, as did a few other people. The only person who had their things in order and was seated was Annabeth Chase. She was a mystery to the school; last year, she had it all. Everyone aspired to be like Annabeth; she had straight As, easily one of the most hottest girls in schools, dated Luke who was a senior at the time and captain of the football team, and she was kind to everyone. She had a light in her eyes that was almost contagious, and one day, it just vanished. Annabeth started to look down, wear oversized clothes, never talked to anyone unless she had to, and broke it off with Luke. The girls who ran the school after Annabeth took a step down was Piper and Drew; they had a record for dating the most guys in a week, sleeping with guys left and right, and looking like they just left a photoshoot.

Everyone was finding a seat, as Mr. Brunner rolled in. He had a brown bushy beard and a sweater on, looking at everyone skeptically, as if he knew what secrets everyone held in the room.

The bell rang, making everyone silent. Mr. Brunner smiled slightly, and started to speak, but someone walking through the door cut him off.

"Percy Jackson, care to give me your tardy pass?"

Percy stopped walking as if he realized that this was a classroom, and he was late. The whole class started to laugh a little, minus a few, as they stared at the hottie.

"I don't seem to have one sir, maybe I-"

"Just sit down in any empty seat, Mr. Jackson. Don't be late again."

Percy smirked as he replied, "I don't make any promises." He walked in between isles, and finally found a seat behind Annabeth Chase, smiling to himself as she slid down her seat to avoid his gaze.

"Alright, class. Now that everyone is here, I can introduce myself and tell you the expectations in this classroom. I am Mr. Brunner, and have been teaching at Goode for over 15 years now. As you've probably already noticed, I am paralyzed from the waist down due to a car crash. I don't have a family, but it's alright; I invested in education. I am a rigorous teacher, but feel free to talk to me about anything you'd like. In this class, you'll be doing a lot of group activities, and our first one, we'll actually work on today. It is due in a month, October 25." Groans erupted from the students, but the old man expected it. "I already have you all assigned; you will be working in groups of seven." More groans were heard, but Mr. Brunner merely ignored them.

"Group one will consist of Violet Andrews, Matt Sloan, Nico D'Angelo, Will Solace, Fernanda Louise, Michelle Peters, and Parker James." The kids looked at one another, all with mixed emotions. No one in the group liked Matt Sloan, the bully, but other than that, everyone was manageable enough. "Group two has Rebecca Roade, Emily Harper, Clarrise La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and Ethan James." "Group three has Ethan Nakumara, Felix Harper, Nate Felipe, Sarah Newton, Susan Bree, Cassandra Jeans, and Oliver Jamie." "Finally, the last group, will be Thalia and Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Calypso Atlas, and Percy Jackson. Now, go find your group members, and get to know one another. Afterwards, I'll tell you more about your group project."

Annabeth scoured around the room, looking for her group mates. Once she stood up, someone grabbed her wrist, and she yelped a tiny bit, jumping five feet in the air. "Whoa there, Annie. I don't bite." Percy spoke. Annabeth turned to face him, pulling her hand away from him embrace. "Please don't touch me." She quietly muttered, holding herself. Percy wanted to make a remark, but she look frightened, so he nodded. The pair walked to their group, making sure to sit away from each other.

The seven sat in a round table, all looking so different from one another; the punk was sitting next to the shy geek, who was sitting next to the popular girl, who was sitting next to the gardening addict, who sat near the Hispanic elf, who in turn was next to the rebel dude, who was near the Golden Boy.

"So...let's introduce ourselves, I suppose? Like, say our interests and hobbies?" Piper asked, looking at the group. Many of them nodded, so Piper started to talk. "As you guys know, I'm Piper. I really love to listen to music and I'm pretty much a social media freak." Thalia snorted, earning a glare form McLean, and began to speak, "My name's Thalia. I hate people and love being alone." "Well, I'm Jason, I love football and I'm a hard worker." "The name's Leo Valdez, or Hispanic elf, whichever name you prefer. I like building stuff." "My name is Calypso, and I'm in love with gardening and nature." "I'm Percy, and I hate school." "Um...err...I'm Annabeth. I like to read." Annabeth looked down, pulling on her sweater, her face a bit red. If it was last year, Annabeth would have been the first to speak, and speak with confidence, for that matter.

"Have you guys gotten to know each other?" Mumbles of agreement were heard around the classroom, and the teacher nodded. "Good, good...Now, as I already told you, you will be working with your group mates until October 25. This project counts for 50% of your grade, so you all better work hard. You all will have to learn about one another, and try to work as a group to find places that represent at least 4 Greek gods or goddesses. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, and Mr. Brunner, went back to his desk, to read his favorite book, _An Edible History of Humanity_ by Tom Standage.

"Anyone know much about Greek Mythology?" Jason asked, looking around the table. Annabeth slightly nodded, and began to speak, "Um...well...the Greek Gods originated from the Titans. Kronos ate his kids, the gods, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, etcetera. Krono's wife, Rhea, hid Zeus to grow up and save his siblings. In time, when he grew up, he managed to make his father vomit his siblings, and basically, cut him to pieces. Ever since then, the gods ruled the universe, and...yeah." Annabeth looked down, her face flushed after she told her group about the small tidbit. "Thanks, Annabeth. Well, now know who the smart person is in our group of misfits." Leo joked, causing Calypso to crack a smile.

"So our project is due in a month. Almost none of us know about the Greeks or whatever, with the exception of Annabeth over here. So why don't we all just break into groups of two, and Annabeth can supervise us all?" Thalia shrugged. "Did Annabeth agree to that, Grace?" Piper glared, still a bit annoyed with Thalia after the run in in the hallway. "I can do that, it's okay." Annabeth put some of her hair behind her ear, nodding to herself.

"Well then, let's break into two. Thank you, Annabeth. You're the only one I seem to _like_ here." Thalia explained, smirking at Jason and Piper.

"Anyway...I choose Callie here as my partner." Calypso rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless as Leo winked at her. "Well, my best bro in this whole class is Jackson. So, I guess we're partners." Jason shrugged. That left Piper and Thalia to work together, and they pleaded with their group mates to switch with them. "I'm going to legitimately _vomit_ if I have to hang out with _that."_ Piper dramatically said, earning a snicker from Jason. "Says the girl who thinks she's _so perfect_ she can't even vomit. Honestly, I'd rather be partners with Hitler than you." Thalia fired back. Calypso and Leo burst out laughing. Piper's cheeks turned red, and she was about to retort, but Jason cut her off. "You know what, _I'll_ work with Piper. You can work with Percy." Percy groaned, hitting his head on the table, "Kill me now God, or Thalia will."

The group laughed, minus Annabeth who sat there quietly, and knew that in the back of their minds, that this was going to be a complicated ride.

 **First chapters can be the most hard to write, you can say. I haven't written in a while, and I'm really hoping you guys are intrigued. What happened to Annabeth? How are the characters all going to overcome their problems? Will Solangelo happen? Why aren't Percy and Annabeth together? All of these questions will be answered soon enough. So, maybe you noticed that there's a Taylor Swift lyric ( _Fifteen)_ at the very top of the page, before the story even starts. I have decided that I'm going to listen to songs, or you guys can review any song, and I'll use a lyric from that song that best fits the chapter. Yes, none of them are fifteen, but it was their first day back at Goode and I love Taylor Swift so...sue me. Anyways, since I am officially a high school student with overwhelming amounts of homework, I will update if I get 50 reviews. I know that's really mean, but I know that'll take some time, but I need that. (One of my friends think it'll take a couple weeks at least). Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll see you/write to you soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo... _yooo._ I just wanted to look at how many of you reviewed and favorited and all those good stuff, and I honestly got more than I actually planned. If you wanna know a secret, I'm not even really into updating just because I get a certain amount of reviews. Yes, I really do love reviews a lot, but I feel like if I only wrote because I got a lot of reviews, I wouldn't be into the writing, which is sort of sad. The only reason I said let's get up to 50 was because of a dare my friend set. But I couldn't help but write this chapter and celebrate that I got more reviews than I actually thought I would! High School is a pain with the amount of homework I get, but I'll always make sure I have a time where I can write!**

 **Bestfriends1409: Thanks! I'm super glad you like it so far!**

 **Charlotte Horemans: Hey! Aww, thanks so much, that means a lot to me! Don't worry, I didn't leave because of mean reviewers. I just shook off all those haters. ;) BUT REALLY: THANK YOU!**

 **AquaPolarBear: HI! Thank you so very much! That really means so much! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **BatmanPN: YAY! THAT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY!**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'll be sure to make this story as good as possible.**

 **Child of K-O-A-T-W-R: Thank you! Oooh, which story? I'd love to read it! (I love reading fanfics so much) Haha, don't worry, Percy's not too much of a bad boy in this story...he's one of the sweetest.**

 **RainbowSpark18: Thank you! YES, YOU UNDERSTAND! Haha, but honestly, I was kind of hoping that High School would be like High School Musical...I was so far off.**

 **Fawnfeather: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! That means a lot! :)**

 **Modern Demigod Hero: Me neither! Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Debo Bertie: YAAAAAAAAS. I am so glad you like Annabeth! Good idea, but there are other plans...Nico is paired with someone else in this story, along with Thalia...hehe...As for Percy and Annabeth in a group together, Annabeth's helping out every group.**

 **JOKesaremylife: THANKS SO MUCH, MAN! This is actually one of the first critiques I've gotten in this story, and it makes me SO HAPPY. I really hope you like this chapter, hopefully it doesn't seem to rushed or anything, because I do that a lot unfortunately.**

 **Awesomeness95297: IT REALLY IS. I'm gonna let you on a little secret here...I plan this story on being much more heart wrenching than Terrible Things...I already have a few deaths in mind for some characters...I'm back to my evil ways, of course. AND I ALMOST FORGOT, BUT SAY HI TO YOUR SIS FOR ME! Thanks.**

 **MMV: Why, thanks you! I have a lot of twists in this story...including a few death...MWAHAHA.**

 **Chocolatepie21: Awww, haha, thank you! I feel like everyone has a talent, honestly. If you've met me, you know I am basically terrible at everything (talking to people, not falling, and not being awkward are a few) so...writing is the only thing I'm trying to get better at, cuz I know I'm not perfect but I at least enjoy it.**

 **Tinymushrooms: First off, HEEEY RACHEL! Secondly, I AM PROUD OF YOU...YOU SHOULD NEVER DO DRUGS. Thirdly, THANKS SO MUCH! I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE IT AND YOU LIKE MY WRITING...IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. TRULY. Okay, for your prediction, it's sadly incorrect, although it would be a good storyline. They just dislike each other because they do. There's no real _full reason._ Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! It focuses a lot on Piper, and a bit of Jason!**

 **Smartgirlsan: I am so back to be here! ONCE IN A LIFE TIME EXAM AND PHASE TESTS? HOW'D IT GO? Omg, you're probably going to pass with flying colors, but I still give you all the luck in the world. Thanks for understanding...I really do want to get good grades in school, but it's overwhelming sometimes. But, anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Luv ya, too!**

 **OverLordRevan: Really, there is? I honestly didn't know, but I already had this idea while writing my last story, so either way I'm not stealing their storyline or whatever. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **TheClutch: Thanks! I hope you like it! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Nice idea, but I don't really think I can get a beta with my busy schedule. I will try my best to make everything perfect, though.**

 **Mely-the-Mockingjay: Thank you! I'll really try my best with this story, making it the best it could possibly be.**

 **Dawn Ketchum: Thank you! Haha, I don't need the 50 reviews, it was all a dare that I honestly don't care about winning any more. I really wanted to put this out.**

 **AweAmi543: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter, and the next ones! :)**

 **Catnip-wisegirl: No problem! I'm glad that you're intrigued! :)**

 **. : YAS! YOU COUNT AS 25 PEOPLE, GIRL! THANKS FOR GETTING ME TO 50! Lol, thank you! Hope you like the upcoming chapters, including this one! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song, the one and only amazing Ms. Demi Lovato owns it. I also don't own the character, for the troll that Mr. Rick Riordan is does (JK JK JK...maybe...).**

 _"Oh father, please father, I'd like to leave you alone but I can't let you go."- Demi Lovato, For The Love Of A Daughter._

Piper McLean sighed as she walked up the doorsteps of her mansion, and opened the door. She lived a life of a goddess-men wanted her, women wanted to be her, and she lived in a huge house with no one to stop her from doing anything she wanted to do. As she walked in, she smelled a familiar stench. _Her father was home._ Piper knew she couldn't sneak into her room without being noticed, so she silently cursed and decided to walk right in front of him. As she was walking, she was taking deep breaths, scared of what might happen.

Piper's father, Tristan McLean, was one of the most famous actors in Hollywood. He was loved by millions, and he always acted like a gentleman whenever people were around. He just didn't care for his daughter. Since his wife died, Aphrodite, he couldn't stand to see Piper; they looked too much alike for comfort. To let go of all the pain, he would drink. Piper remembered those times when her father was an actual angel, but everything turned sour once her mother passed. All he would do is try to stay away from Piper, and drink. Whenever he was home, he was drunk and yelled at Piper. Every single time, he would call her a mistake, dumb, and ugly. Piper always told herself that he didn't know what he was saying, but the words got to her.

He broke her.

But she still loved him.

"Oh, it's you." Her father sneered. Piper kept on walking, holding her bag tightly. "Hey, I was _talking_ to you." Piper slowly turned to him, waiting for him to say something. "You didn't bring any boys home for the first time, which shocks me. I didn't expect that from you." Tristan laughed heartedly, while Piper kept an emotionless expression. _He's drunk, he's drunk, he's drunk._

"Why are you home? I thought you were auditioning for another movie?" Piper asked innocently. Tristan took a big gulp of his whiskey before he replied, "I didn't like the storyline. And I want to take a rest from acting." Piper's eyes widened a fraction of a bit. "How long?" "Oh, a couple months." Her dad smiled, knowing he got under her skin.

"That's...nice. I've got to go and do homework, so see you later." Piper coughed. She awkwardly ran upstairs to her room, while her father called her _a fat bimbo._

She locked her room, wanting to scream. She hated it when her father was home, it was always the same routine; Piper locks herself in her room, he yells, he drinks, then he apologizes about what he says, the he says bad things about her. She always fell for it. She hoped that _this time_ he would change but he _never did._

She brought herself to tears as she was thinking of all the bad things he did to her. _She loved her dad_ and she didn't know why. How is it possible that someone so toxic and horrible in your life hurts you, but you still love them?

Piper McLean _starved herself_ to look the way her mom looked; she had the perfect body. Piper cried herself to sleep every night because of all the memories of her father. Her mind bullied her more than her father. She cut herself almost every day just to be in control of the pain. Everyone thought she was perfect in school, but she was far from it.

As she softly sobbed on her bed, her phone rang. She answered it, not even bothering to read the caller id.

"Hello?" She sniffled.

"Hey, is this Piper?" The voice was deep voice asked nervously.

"It depends...who is this?" She put on her façade, starting to act confident.

"It's Jason, your partner for the history project...I just wanted to call to make sure I got the right number." Piper wiped a couple of tears away, almost smiling because of how stupid he sounded.

"Yeah, this is Piper. I wouldn't give you the wrong number, especially if this whole project thing is for a grade."

"You're totally right...so, I know we have some time to finish this project and all, but do you wanna meet up tomorrow? Just to get some of it done?"

"Um...sure, I guess. Give me the time and place."

"Great! Do you want to do it in the library right after school?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Nice...have a good night, Piper, and don't be sad." Jason said kindly. Piper was taken aback, surprised at his words.

"...thank you?" The line went dead, and Piper didn't know how to feel. Piper was an _actress._ She was supposed to put a strong front in front of people.

How could Jason, someone who she barely spoke to, know that she was sad through a 30 second phone call? Piper wanted to hurt herself for it, but somehow stopped herself, thinking about Jason's words.

 _Don't be sad._

 _POV SWITCH_

Jason was sitting in an old rusty park bench finished with his phone call with Piper. He always had a crush on her, but knew she was way out of his league. Jason was supposed to be the _nice, perfect guy._ He wasn't supposed to be having a crush on _the bad girl._

But something always pulled him to her. He knew that Piper slept around frequently, but he didn't know why. Jason once saw an old scar on her wrist, as she accidently rolled up one of her sleeves.

 _Piper was cutting herself._

And he wanted to know why she was hurting.

His thoughts were interrupted when his sister walked up to him, in all her emo glory.

"I knew I'd find you here, Golden Boy. Mom wants to talk to you, she thinks I'm too... _harsh."_

Jason and Thalia never had the best relationship; they were complete opposites. But he respected her, and she sometimes did the same.

"I just got back from football practice. I'm really tired, and have way too much homework to do." Jason sighed while stretching.

Thalia merely glared, "I have too much homework to do also. And while you were gone, I had to clean, cook, and watch over her. I'm pretty sure she's sick of me, and the same goes vice versa."

Jason got up without a word, and walked home with Thalia.

He pitied her, sometimes. She had to be the mother figure to both him and herself since she was 8. Their mom was too drunk and depressed. The worst part was, Beryl, their mom, hated Thalia. She beat her, and yelled. But Jason never really thought about it too much, he knew his sister was strong.

He sadly didn't the whole truth.

They entered their home, the floors creaking as the pair took big steps.

"You wretched girl! Did you bring Jason home?" Beryl yelled, as she watched the dark T.V. screen.

"I did, _mom."_ Thalia went upstairs to her room, probably planning on sneaking out. Jason walked over to his mother, and crouched down in front of her so he was at eye level to her.

Years ago, Beryl Grace was a looker; her long golden curls and lightning blue eyes made everyone fawn over her. When Jason's and Thalia's dad decided to leave them, Beryl started to drink, and there was a void in her ever since. Jason knew she never meant for that to happen, or be a bad mom, but it did.

Jason couldn't stand how pale she looked, like she was going to die any second; her blond hair was now gray, and stringy. Her eyes were sunken, and cheeks were ragged. How could she have done this to herself?

"Hey, mom...how are you?" He whispered, hugging her.

"Jason, I'm doing fine...if only I had you and not Thalia...what a perfect life it would be." Beryl mused, smiling manically.

"Thalia's your daughter, and my sister. Don't treat her too bad, okay?"

"Only for you I won't Jason."

Jason smiled forcefully, and kissed his mom's forehead when she passed out.

She let herself go, and something in the back of his mind told him that he might too, one day.

 **How was it? So, I suggest listening to the songs that I put on the top, because a lot of the songs I put actually elude to what might happen in the story later on or signify how good/bad/toxic a relationship is with two or more people. I wish I had more time writing this chapter, but I sadly didn't...I did get to write the fourth chapter which is gonna be basically Percabeth, by the way. The third chapter will be shorter and more Caleo based, though. I don't know why I'm giving spoilers, so I'm going to be stopping now. I hope you _all_ have a good week, and smile! I wish the best for all of you, and I hope to see your input for this chapter, so review! Also follow and favorite for those who are wondering if they should...it really makes my day, lol. ANYWAYS, BYE! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW...UGH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**...Hello, again. How are you? Hopefully good? Yeah, I'm so sorry for not updating in forever. High School, although it's a lot of fun, is also kind of stressful. Like, why can't high school be like all those cliché movies where there's no homework whatsoever and only drama? Like, I don't _love_ drama but I'd rather have drama than homework in my life, you know what I mean? I'm sorry, I honestly don't even know what I'm rambling about anymore...I guess you can say I'm high...on _stress...Yeah,_ I'm gonna shut up now...**

 **Mikael0000: OMG, I laughed way too hard...Jason would legitimately be the creepiest person ever if he said that though...lol, it'd be funny though.**

 **Pjohoonerd: Thanks so much! That means a lot to me! I hope you like this long chappie!**

 **Awesomeness95297: HELLO! Haha, thank you! Yep, hopefully you'll like it!**

 **Tinymushrooms: Aww, thank you! Haha, I'm weird too, and I understand! Lol, I make up the weirdest storylines for some people no one would ever expect...Jasper is amazing and I really want to try really hard on their love story so it's super cute but not too cute, you know? No, you're making sense...Thalia and Jason's mom is off though so...she's very unexpected. YAS! AND BECAUSE I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG, PERCABETH MAY BE COMING RIGHT AFTER THIS CHAPTER! Thank you so very much! Haha, yes! My day's going well since it's Saturday...omg same! Well, actually right now, I'm listening to Passenger...Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming one, Rachel! Bye!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Thanks so much! Aww...don't worry, you're an extremely intelligent girl, and life is hard but it's worth it...I understand what it's like, and you'll get through it.**

 **Bestfriends1409: Thanks so much!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Mely-the-Mockingjay: Thank you! That means a lot to me! Caleo is actually in this chapter, the next one's percabeth though so don't worry. I'm updating the next chapter soon so don't worry. Thanks again! Enjoy!**

 **PicturePerfectMe: Thank you, man! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Percabethandactingstar: I'm glad your relationship with your father is getting better. I do hope it'll be completely repaired very soon, though.**

 **Myster gurl 21: Hey! I'm glad you love this story! I'm trying my best to make it really good, so it's good to know that people like it! Thank you!**

 **Son of hades1: Thank you so very much! That means a lot to me! Have a great day!**

 **Too. Imaginative. To. Control : I'm really sorry about that! I did give you a dedication, I think it was the last one, but for some reason your username just wasn't in it. I'm hoping that this time around, it is.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I am broke and stress-filled...I'm not a millionaire who owns PJO, HoO, and Rude by MAGIC!**

 _"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human, too?"- Rude, MAGIC!_

Right after her last class ended, Calypso hurriedly went to her locker to see her boyfriend, Logan. She only had one class with him this year, and she was contemplating whether or not she should rearrange her schedule to see him more. He was the captain of the wrestling team, and part of the football team; he had dirty blond hair, a muscular body, and chiseled face. Although Calypso thought he was the perfect guy, he really wasn't.

For instance, he loved to bully Leo.

As Calypso walked toward her locker, she saw a small group of guys laughing, and a familiar voice pleading for someone to stop.

"Please...I swear, I didn't do anything! Just don't hurt me!" Instantly Calypso thought of Leo, scared about what he did this time. When they were younger, Calypso and Leo were best friends, but they grew apart when Calypso started to spend more time with people like Logan, and Leo spent more time with the nerds.

"I saw you checking her out, you elf. _She's mine-"_ Matt started to say.

"What's going on here?" Calypso said, cutting her boyfriend off. Leo had a bruise right under his eye, and once he made eye contact with his former friend, his face flushed.

"Hey, babe...I was just playing around with the little fella." Logan laughed. Calypso nearly rolled her eyes, and started to talk to Leo.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office or something? I can take y-"

"I don't need pity, but thanks for the offer." Leo said harshly, trying to push past all the guys. Leo was fuming, angry at Matt and his stupid friends for beating him up. He was also angry at Calypso for being with the stupid guys. He knew she was better than them, but she didn't.

Calypso just watched him leave, a bit stunned. Once he was out of all of their sights, Calypso glared at her boyfriend.

"Can you seriously stop with all of your childish games? Beating people up _isn't_ a manly thing to do, it's a stupid thing!" Logan tried to contain his anger, and apologized, although he wasn't sorry. Calypso believed him anyway, and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow babe, me and my friends have practice in a couple of minutes." Matt smirked, waving goodbye as he ran off with his posse.

Calypso smiled back, and began getting ready to leave, before someone interrupted her.

"Hi." The timid voice nearly made her heart stop. Calypso whirled around to see the culprit, and it was Annabeth.

"Hey, Annabeth. You nearly scared me." She said, laughing a bit. Annabeth just looked down, pursing her lips.

"Um, sorry about that. I was just wondering when you and Leo will meet up for the project? I'm just going around asking a few of you, and just seeing who needs me the most." Annabeth rambled.

Calypso merely smiled, thinking it was cute of Annabeth to take charge although she was shy. "We haven't decided yet. I already did a little research about the gods and goddesses, so I don't really need help now, but I probably need it _big time_ later on."

"Alright, that's good...well, I'll see you later." Annabeth put some strands of her blonde hair behind her ear, and walked off, leaving Calypso all alone.

 _POV SWITCH_

Leo came home which was merely a garage, and plopped down on his mini couch to watch some television. His mind couldn't stop thinking about Calypso, and how angry he was with her and how mad he was for falling in love with her.

Leo knew he could never be with someone with a perfect life like she had; Calypso had a boyfriend, tons of friends, and looks to top it all off. Leo had just his stupid humor, and scrawny body.

His phone started to ring which surprised since no one ever called him. He almost forgot what a ring sounded like.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, it's Calypso. I wanted to see if I can come over and start the project now?" She replied, sounding nonchalant.

"Actually, do you want to do it at in the park in Lancaster's Avenue?" Leo couldn't possibly bring her into his garage aka-home. It was a mess, and she didn't know he didn't live in a house or with any parents; that was a secret. When his mom died in a fire that his family thought he started, no one wanted him. He ran away, living places he could afford until he found an empty place everyone abandoned.

"Yeah, alright. See you there in 5 minutes." She hung up, and Leo smiled. He might've been mad at her a minute ago, but just hearing Calypso's voice made him happy.

Valdez strolled to the park, already seeing Calypso on the floor with books spread out, and a flower in her hand.

"What's up, chica?" Calypso turned to him, rolling her eyes irritated.

"Same old Leo...how's your eye?"

"Everybody loves me, I know...and it's doing better."

"That's very questionable, but alright...and I'm sorry about Logan. He has some anger issues."

"Don't sweat it."

Calypso smiled, and Leo returned it. He plopped down right next to her, and the both of them started on their work, bickering every few minutes.

The pair enjoyed it secretly, though.

 **AN: Okay...how was it? Caleo isn't gonna be a very big thing until later on in the story, it's just going to be bickering and things until I decided it's the right time for them to be a couple. Since this was super short, I'm adding in a new chapter in this...and yes, it's percabeth with a mysterious ending if I do say so myself...so I'm gonna stop talking now. Enjoy!**

 _"Where's the person that I know? They must've left, they must've left with all my faith."- Paralyzed, NF_

Annabeth was in her last period class, Science, waiting for the bell to ring. Her teacher, Ms. Simmons, was sitting at her desk, using her phone, not really caring for the class. Annabeth didn't understand why she should still be in class when the teacher's not teaching, but yet she was at her desk, staring down blankly. Annabeth Chase had her whole life planned out right before her last year, when she was a junior; She had a boyfriend, she was part of the popular group, and got accepted with a full ride to any IVY of her choice. It was funny how one night changed her whole personality and destroyed her life, she always thought to herself. Annabeth never shows too much reaction, and she can't even remember the last time to felt truly _happy_ nowadays. It was as if she was paralyzed.

As she was playing with her fingers, she heard _pssst._ She heard it repeatedly until she turned around to see Percy Jackson quietly trying to give her a note. Annabeth eyed the note not even bothering to look at Percy, and slowly took it, making sure they didn't touch. When she opened the small sheet of paper, she was met with messy handwriting.

 _Thalia can't come and help me out with the project. Can you?-PJ_

Annabeth instantly wished she had something to do, but she didn't.

 _Sure, when do you want to work on it? And where?_

She hurriedly wrote the words, feeling scared. She can't be alone with him...she _couldn't._ It wasn't like Annabeth hated Percy, or had a crush on him, but she knew she'll trigger the memories if she was alone with a guy somewhere, no matter who it was. Annabeth knew she needed to come up with a plan, and fast. She handed him back the paper, and he read it, then started to write a reply.

 _Great. How about right when class ends at that Japan place across from here?_

Annabeth was almost relieved when she read his note that he handed to her. Everyone loved that place, so it was definitely going to be populated.

Instead of writing Percy a note, Annabeth just turned around to face him, and gave him a tiny nod. Percy broke into a smile, and as a reply, Annabeth turned back around instantly.

The sharp _ring_ made all of the students rush out of the classroom, including Annabeth. She waited at the door for Percy, who was looking around confused.

"I'm over here." Annabeth said timidly. Percy looked down, and raised him eyebrows like he was shocked she spoke.

"So, do you have all your things? We can walk over there together if that's okay with you." He replied.

"That's fine...I just need a couple books from my locker." Annabeth held her binder as if she was holding on for dear life while Percy tagged along, smirking at random girls who winked at him.

They got to her locker, and she opened it, getting three huge textbooks, and she closed it after that, trying to be as fast as possible.

"Do you need help carrying all those books?" Percy asked, casually strolling while she had to speed walk.

"I'm fine."

"You don't talk much, do you?" He inquired, trying to at least get some eye contact. He wasn't getting any.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"No reason."

"It seems like last year you were the most chatty person."

"I was."

"Is this the longest conversation you've had in a while?"

"Uh..."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Whatever."

Annabeth didn't know why he was trying to make conversation with her. He could be talking to his friends or be on his phone, and yet he seemed so engrossed with every word _she spoke._

"What's your favorite color?"

"None."

"Then...how about favorite animal?"

"None."

"Favorite food?"

"None."

"Favorite pet?"

"Any."

"Do you like speaking one word sentences?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Ha, that's _2 words..._ I can already see you lightening up."

Annabeth merely glanced his way, and then looked straight ahead. Percy was acting so childish for the school's bad boy, she wondered. The blonde felt a twinge of guiltiness for not trying to hold up the conversation here, but she couldn't help it. Annabeth Chase was so used to putting her guard up, she knew it would take a long time just to put it a _tiny bit down._

But she didn't truly know that because no one ever bothered to try.

The two made it to the small restaurant, and sat on the tables and chairs outside. Percy started to bring out his supplies, and Annabeth did the same.

"So I was planning on doing Poseidon, the god of the seas and stuff...do you know more about him?" Annabeth almost wanted to laugh at how naïve he sounded, but instead, showed no facial expression.

"Poseidon, is a part of the Big Three. He's the second most powerful god, he rules all of the seas, can make earthquakes, hurricanes...things like that, basically. His weapon is a trident, which-"

"Sorry, can you give me a second?" Percy started to take notes of what Annabeth was saying, so she slowed down.

"Sorry I ramble a lot." She muttered.

Percy just looked up at her in confusion.

"You rarely talk, and it's sort of relieving when you talk more than usual...it's also cute." He winked playfully, and Annabeth blushed and looked away.

"So what were you saying before?"

"Um...basically, Poseidon's weapon is a trident. So, as you already probably know, his brothers are Hades, god of the underworld, and Zeus, god of the skies and all of that."

"Did he have any enemies? And any wives?"

"Poseidon didn't have too much enemies; he was a very calm and easy going god, you can say. His biggest enemy, and I think his only, was Athena, goddess of wisdom. They wanted to patron a city in Greece, but there could only be one. Poseidon lost, and Athena won when she created the olive tree, and the city I am talking about is Athens. After that, they butted heads a lot like with Medusa and other situations...as for any wives, Amphitrite was his. Although, like the rest of the gods, Poseidon was a player. He used to go in disguise as a mortal, and...be a part of many different affairs."

"Did he ever get caught?" Percy asked, acting like Poseidon's story was more of a soap opera than an assignment.

"Well, of course he did. Take the Medusa incident for an example. Poseidon was dating a beautiful mortal named Medusa, and one day, when they were going out on a date, they decided to go to a place that honors Athena, who was his nemesis. I'm pretty sure Poseidon did it out of spite, and should have known what would happen...anyways, Athena found out, and because she can't curse a god, she cursed Medusa instead."

"Whoa...what happened to her? Did she die?"

"No, she became immortal...the downside to that was that she became a monster. Her once beautiful hair turned to millions of snakes, and with one look into her eyes, you'd turn to stone." Annabeth, without even realizing, was getting comfortable with Percy. He didn't seem too bad, and she felt good talking more than two words.

"But she was innocent!" Percy protested.

"Well, life isn't fair...bad things happen all the time." Annabeth shrugged.

As if she cursed it, someone stepped out of the restaurant, and her heart instantly stopped.

 _Luke._

Annabeth instantly thought back to the worst day of her life, and she started to tear up. Everything around her was completely shut out, and her breathing started to quicken.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked her, worried. Luke seemed to hear the name of his ex-girlfriend, and walked over to Percy.

"Long time, no see." Luke smiled at Percy and Annabeth.

Percy turned to him, and frantically asked him why Annabeth was freaking out.

"Well, me and her have...history. Hope to see you later, Annabeth...and there's no need to act like such a baby." Luke came close to Annabeth, making her sob harder.

"Don't come close to me! Stop touching me!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Percy pushed Luke back, scared out of his mind.

"Leave. Right now."

"If that's what you want, then fine." Luke backed up, smirking, and left.

Percy crouched down to look into Annabeth's eyes, and what he saw scared him.

Last year, he used to see the brightest, most contagious light in her eyes.

For a few weeks, he saw emptiness.

Now, he saw sadness and utter fear.

 **How did you guys like it? Annabeth had a pretty bad panic attack, and Percy has no idea what it's about...neither do you guys...only me, Luke, and Annabeth do. I feel like I should give you a hint, but what fun would that be? I know I'm evil...I really hope you liked the two part special with not only some caleo but with percabeth also! Well, I've got to go now, so bye! Please review, favorite, and follow this story! It makes me the happiest girl in the world, and it also makes me more nice...MWHAHA. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh, I don't think I've updated since early December! Whoops...sorry, but my cousin and aunt are staying over for two weeks and not only did me and my sis clean like madman, but I also lost my laptop and had to type all of this on my phone...welp. As an apology, I may be able to write a one-shot which is pure percabeth if I have time...if I don't, I'm sorry.**

 **Guest: Sorry! Here is the chappie!**

 **Deviantpokemontrainerjay: Cool! And yaaas, it is!**

 **Guest: HERE IT IS! OMG, THANKS SO MUCH!**

 **Redarrowissupercool: I can't tell you the answer just yet...MWHAHA!**

 **Claud: Thank you! I'm going to hold back on Annabeth's secret for a while, and it may take some time for Percabeth to get into a relationship.**

 **YGBigBang2ne1: THANKS, MAN!**

 **Too. Imaginative. To. Control: Haha, you didn't miss anything...it's just that Luke did something super unforgivable to Annabeth and I am not going to reveal what he did until...Idk yet.**

 **Cinder Luna: Hey! Aww, thank you so much, that means a lot to me!**

 **ExtremePuppyLove: Thank you! Haha, I feel like I always kind of choose for Percy to have the hardest life in my old stories, so in this one I'm gonna give him a break...his life is still hard though, it just won't be the hardest.**

 **Hi: Hey! Thanks! I lost, but it doesn't matter to me that much!**

 **Tinymushrooms: I'm doing good, how about you? Aww, thank you so much! Haha, CALEO IS AMAZINGNESS! True...hey, do you mind if I use that line you got from twenty one pilots for one of my chapters? I think I just formed an idea...an evil one, so thanks for that! SAME, ANNABETH IS ALSO ME! That's where I got the idea from (Annabeth staring off into space). Omg...Okay, so your prediction was totally spot on...all I have to say is: slay. THANKS AGAIN, AND TALK TO YOU SOON!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Yep...I don't know why I accidentally changed his name.**

 **MusicalBookworm: I CAN'T I AM SORRY...You'll find out soon if I don't feel like being evil, though.**

 **Elephantlover123: Thank you! Although this chapter is short and kind of rushed, I hope you like it!**

 **Leina the fan: YAS! I LOVE THAT SONG!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the storyline, nothing else...although I do wish that the characters were mine...**

 _"The whole worlds scared so I swallow my fears, the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer."- Pink, Perfect_

Thalia Grace smirked as she looked at the time. It was 3 o'clock. She was currently missing her project work with Percy, and she was instead lying on her boyfriend's couch, listening to _Panic! At The Disco_ , which was blaring so loudly she was almost sure the neighbors would call the police.

She loved coming to her boyfriend's place-this was her outlet. Her mother never cared for her, she was an outcast in school, and no one understood her.

Except Luke, her boyfriend.

He was always there for her; he was sweet, caring, and amazing. It was true that he did have many bad moments, but every human did.

She heard someone turn the lock, and open the door.

"Hey, Thalia. How's my baby doing?" He chuckled, holding a bag of Japanese food. Thalia smiled and got up from the old couch. She walked towards him, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing Luke slowly. He smirked through the kiss, and let go.

"I presume that was a good?" He asked with raised eyebrows. The punk girl laughed, and kissed him once more.

She was complete with him.

This time, she was the one to end the kiss, and she winked when she saw he wanted the kiss to be longer.

"You brought food?"

"Of course...and I may or may not have seen some of your...friends." He drawled, smiling as he remembered the encounter.

"And who do you possibly mean by my friends?" Thalia asked while putting her food on a plate.

"I mean Percy and Annabeth."

Thalia hesitated for a minute, but quickly recovered.

"So...what happened?"

They couldn't know Luke was her boyfriend, or that she skipped on purpose.

Luke shrugged, "Nothing much, really...Annabeth was just very shocked to see me."

Thalia looked at Luke skeptically, trying to figure him out. His words always had double meanings to them.

"You never really told me the full story of Annabeth, have you?" She said casually.

"What do you mean?" Luke took a beer from his refrigerator, and took big gulps.

"It's been Goode's biggest mystery, Luke...you know what I mean. One time she's the most preppy girl you've ever seen, the next she's...the exact opposite."

"I don't know what you're talking about...I haven't seen Annabeth since last year."

"Oh." Thalia looked down, feeling a twinge of guilt for interrogating her boyfriend.

"There's no need to feel bad, Thalia...you want some?" Luke handed her his beer bottle, which was now half empty. She nodded, and chugged it all down, just like she's done for months.

LINEBREAKIAMREALLYSORRYBUTIFYOUAREREADINGTHISYOUAREAWESOMEMAYBEWRITEAREVIEWTHATHASTHEWORDDANG

Piper McLean sat in the library, awkwardly looking around for Jason, wondering where he was. No one ever stood her up before, and she felt horrible. She was the one always arriving late, but this time, it was the other way around.

 _He's not coming because he doesn't want to work with someone as stupid and ugly as you,_ her voice rang in her head. Piper merely grimaced, trying to stop all the bad things she was thinking about.

"If he wants to stand me up, so be it. I'm doing it myself." She muttered, taking out her books. She started to search up about Zeus, since she knew a couple things about him already. Sure, she would have picked Aphrodite, but that was a sore spot.

As she was searching up, Jason ran into the library, apologizing excessively. Many gave him antagonizing looks, but he didn't seem to notice them.

Piper huffed, not wanting to hear it.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I totally forgot about today, and-"

"It doesn't matter now. It's fine that you forgot about meeting up here, it wasn't like you're the one who suggested the time and place." Piper replied sarcastically, annoyance dripping from her voice. Jason looked helpless, feeling horrible.

"I had such a rough day with football practice, and my C- on a test...it was pretty stressful." Jason replied, shrugging guiltily.

"Seriously? You call that a rough day? Some people would love that." She laughed angrily.

Jason looked down, not knowing what else to say.

"Listen...I really am sorry, okay? I know that it was stupid of me to forgot, but...can you forgive me?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, and Piper's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know why, but her face heated up.

"I forgive you. But if you do it one more time..." She let the sentence trail off, wanting him to think about all the possibilities. He did.

"Thank you so much." Jason sighed in relief.

Pier smiled softly in return.

"This is going to be a long day, buddy."

 **I know, this is not only super short and you probably expected more, but it probably also seems rushed. Well, for those of you wondering, it is. Sorry, but my aunt and cousin are staying over and we're doing so many things I legitimately had no time at all to write...I wrote this in the middle of the night on my phone. I promise, the next chapter will be amazing so review, favorite, follow etc...if you all do that, I promise I will update a MUCH BETTER chapter and it'll be quick! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY, YOU GUYS! Okay, so..this was a quick update, I know. Well, for me at least. I really didn't like my last chapter so I decided to make this one really juicy and dramatic, you know? I'm going to keep this author's note short and simple so you guys can get on reading. Before you guys start reading, I need to thank all that reviewed!**

 **Sci-fi girl1222002: YAS! YOU READ THE LINE BREAK! THANK YOU!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Gamertag495: THANK YOU! HAHA, I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE! ;)**

 **Annabeth Minerva Jackson: I feel so flattered, omg thank you! Haha, this chapter has a pretty big cliff hanger so stay tuned for it!**

 **Cinder Luna: Haha, Thank you! Have a happy new years!**

 **Cheeselover: Haha, thanks man! You'll find out soon (hopefully) what happened between Annabeth and Luke...As for Calypso's P.O.V, I'll make sure to write one up in the later scenes!**

 **Mikael0000: THANKS, MAN. I see what you did there, haha...**

 **Modern Demigod Hero: YAS! You're totally and completely right!**

 **Mely-the-Mockingjay: Yes, haha! Thanks! I found my laptop (thankfully) yesterday actually! I was going somewhere with my family (including cousin) and as I was looking for my phone, I kinda tripped on my laptop...yeah, it was sorta funny. Anywways, THANK YOU! Have a good new years!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the PJO, HoO series and Taylor Swift's AWESOME songs, but I don't...whelp.**

 _"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me." -Taylor Swift, You Belong with Me_

Throughout the weeks, Leo and Calypso were starting to become closer. They argued too much, sure, but that made them better friends. The both of them were becoming happier. Leo had more bounce to his steps, and Calypso smiled more often. They felt good.

"Hey, chica." Leo smirked, leaning against a locker near his crush.

Calypso turned around, rolling her eyes playfully.

"What do you want, Leo?"

"Piper had the amazing idea of bringing all our group mates to her house, so we can all see how we're doing in the project, and getting comfortable with each other." He winked. Calypso raised her eyebrows, asking Leo what time, and why.

"At 5 o'clock, for only a couple hours. As for why...I don't know, she just wants to." He shrugged.

"Alright, thanks for telling me. Now, I've gotta go and see Logan."

Leo scrunched up his face as if he had something sour. "You don't deserve that jerk, Callie."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Leo. He's...amazing."

"Whatever you say, then."

"Bye." Calypso replied, needing to see her boyfriend, Logan. He told her to meet up with him at the same time for Piper's meet up, so she needed to inform him about it.

She went to his locker, and instead of seeing him by himself, she saw him making out with another girl. Lillian, one of the cheerleaders.

"Logan?" She asked, stunned.

Logan pulled away quickly, staring at his long-time girlfriend. His lips were swollen, and his arms were wrapped around the cheerleader.

Once everything started to register in Calypso's mind, her eyes started to tear up. Her boyfriend was cheating on her.

Her heart broke, as she backed up a couple steps.

"We're through...I can't believe you." Her voice broke. Logan started to try to defend himself, but she wasn't going to listen. Instead, she ran off, her tears blinding her.

How was it possible he would cheat? He was supposed to be the perfect guy. They were _meant for each other._

Or so she thought.

She bumped into Leo, and Leo saw her trying to contain her tears.

"What happened?" He asked, worried.

"Logan-he...he cheated on me!" She sobbed, her heart breaking.

Leo's eyes flashed angrily, as he comforted her. He was going to beat him up. Yes, he didn't have the same build as Logan or anything, but Leo was crazy scary when he wanted to be.

"I'm going to kill him." He snarled.

Calypso barely heard what her best friend said, as she cried on his t-shirt.

"I hate him...I hate him so much." She confessed.

Piper and Jason were walking the halls together, talking about God knows what, and the pair stopped dead on their tracks when they saw Calypso breaking down. Piper got to her senses, and ran over, asking Leo what happened. Jason followed shortly behind, wondering the same question.

"The douche cheated on her." Jason and Piper quickly knew who he was talking about, and Piper hugged Calypso tightly.

"He doesn't know what a real catch you are, Calypso. Don't waste your tears on him." Callie nodded, trying to contain her sobbing.

"Thank you."

"There's no need to...you know what, instead of studying and talking all about how far we are in the project, let's have a party. It'll make you so much happier, and frankly, the rest of us." Piper mused.

"I'll bring cookies...your favorite snack, Callie."

"I'll bring movies." Jason offered.

"I'll bring...well, I'm not sure." Piper replied, making Calypso laughing.

"Thanks, you guys...really. I'll bring some chocolates."

"Deal." All of them laughed, walking to the doors, and becoming friends.

Today was going to be one fun night for the four of them.

 _LINEBREAKSARENOTFUNBUTOHWELLIAMSORRYABOUTITPERCYANDANNABETHWHATHAPPENEDAFTERHERPANICATTACK?IKNOWTHEANSWER,ANDSOWILLYOU_

It was 5 o'clock, and Leo, Calypso, Piper, and Jason were already eating some cupcakes and laughing their butts off. Thankfully, much to Piper's relief, her dad was gone for a couple of days, leaving her all to herself. Being around people as funny as Leo, sweet as Callie, and amazing as Jason made her feel better about herself. She was still struggling, but she was getting better slowly, but surely.

As for Calypso, she was starting to forget about her encounter with her cheating ex. She was drinking soda, and laughing at Leo's stupid jokes just like she used to do years ago.

Piper's doorbell rang, and the two girls jumped up to see who it was.

"Hey, Thalia...hey, Percy." The two were invited in, and sat down in the living room.

"How are you guys?" Jason asked.

Both Thalia and Percy said they were fine, and Percy started to look around, looking for someone.

"Did Annabeth come yet?" He asked.

Piper's eyes lit up, and exchanged a look with Calypso.

"No, not yet."

"Why?" Calypso eagerly said.

Percy raised his eyebrows, shaking his head profusely.

"I was just wondering, that's all."

"Such a Kelp Head." Thalia whispered under her breath. Piper laughed, high fiving the punk. The two of them did have their disputes and whatnot, but Piper did have to praise her replies.

Percy chose not to reply to that, which was a smart choice.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Thalia opened the door this time, letting Annabeth in.

"Thank you." Annabeth said, walking into Beauty Queen's home.

Thalia and Annabeth strolled over to the group, and the blonde made sure to sit as far away as possible from Percy, still embarrassed from what happened a few weeks ago. Annabeth knew Percy wanted to ask her all about what happened, but she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone.

"So, mystery girl, how are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Mystery girl?" She timidly replied.

"Well, yeah. Everybody wonders about you...what happened to you?" Piper asked, wanting to hear out what Annabeth says.

Annabeth's heart sped up, and her face flushed. She knew she had to talk, and act normal. If she didn't, more people would be asking her the same question.

Her eyes locked with Percy's accidentally, and his eyes seemed to be asking if she was okay. Annabeth quickly looked away, and because of that, Percy spoke up.

"You guys wanna watch a movie or play some game?"

Annabeth looked up at Percy, who nodded ever so slightly at her. She, in turn, mouthed a silent thank you.

"Um...okay." Thalia replied, skeptically.

"Great."

"We should play...20 questions! But, let's change the game a bit." Calypso offered, looking around the group, who didn't think the game was too bad.

"What do you have in mind, chica?" The elf asked.

"So, it's basically going to be truth or dare, but without the dare. We each spin the water bottle, and whoever it lands on, we get to ask a question that they'll _have to answer_."

Everyone agreed, and started to form a circle. Piper sat next to Jason, who seemed to enjoy that a lot, Jason sat next to Leo, who sat next to Calypso, who in turn sat next to Thalia, who sat next to Annabeth, and Annabeth was right besides Percy.

"You doing okay?" Percy asked, whispering so softly only Annabeth could hear him.

Annabeth shivered, tingles running down her spine.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me there." She replied, looking up at him.

He winked quickly as a reply.

"Okay, so, I'm going to spin the bottle first," Piper exclaimed happily. The full water bottle spun, until it landed on Thalia. Thalia groaned, not wanting to be the first one chosen. The brunet clearly loved that it landed on the punk, she laughed.

"So...I know, Thalia Grace, that you love punk songs and bands. Fall out Boy, Panic at the Disco, the list can go on...I just want to know what your favorite Taylor Swift song is." Piper giggled. Almost everyone in the circle cracked a smile, excluding Annabeth who never smiles, and of course Thalia. Piper, being herself, was going to ask this question, wasn't she?

"I don't listen to too much Taylor Swift songs...but, if I have to choose, it would probably be Haunted or Better Than Revenge...they're the most... _punkish,_ you can say."

"Nice."

Thalia spun the bottle, which stopped right in between Percy and Annabeth. Thalia smiled, and decided she was going to ask Annabeth a question.

"What was the... _worst moment..._ of your life?" Thalia asked, meaning no harm. Annabeth looked at her lap, starting to cough.

"Um...can you ask some other question?"

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"It can't be _that bad,_ right?" Some of the people started to laugh, agreeing with Thalia.

Annabeth played with her fingers, choosing not to reply at all.

"It was probably when Luke broke up with you, was it...I think you should get over that, I would, if I were you." The punk girl shot, just playing around. She knew Luke was a good guy, so he wouldn't possibly do anything bad to her.

She didn't know the real him, though.

Annabeth looked up from her lap, meeting Thalia's gaze. Although instead of showing no emotion, she showed a lot. Her eyes angrily flashed, making the whole group jump.

"You don't know anything about what happened so I'd suggest you stop." Annabeth spoke deadly calm. Thalia raised her eyebrows, angry at Annabeth.

"Listen, princess, I was _joking._ I'd suggest you stop being some prissy and get over what Luke did to you."

Annabeth eyes filled with tears, but she wasn't going to let them fall.

" _You_ don't know what Luke did to me. And you can stop being so ignorant."

"Aw, he broke up with you and now you're forever alone?"

The rest of the group was too shocked to even say anything. All of them were merely watching the dispute between the girls, not knowing what to do.

"I broke up with him. Stop talking like you know everything about my life because you don't. You don't know what I went through." As Annabeth spoke, her voice broke, making Thalia laugh.

"I do know what you went through! For a matter of fact, I also know what Luke went through. He told me the whole story."

It looked as if Annabeth took a hard blow.

"What?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"I'm dating Luke. He told me why you became so mute and many other things. He said you became so depressed when he left you, and guess what? He told me he never liked you...you were kind of rude, and stuck up." Thalia shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal.

But it was a big deal for Annabeth.

"He's a liar...and you're a horrible person ..." Annabeth wiped a stray tear, took her belongings, and walked away without another word, leaving Piper's party.

"Rot in hell." Thalia sneered.

"I already am, thanks to your boyfriend." Annabeth replied, shutting the door with might.

 **So the drama begins...MWHAHA, I AM VERY EVIL! What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I already wrote it out, it just needs some editing...Okay, I want to play a "game" with you guys. The first seven (you get it? Like _THE SEVEN? Haha...nevermind)_ people to review can ask me any 3 questions about this story or anything, really. I'll have to answer honestly. You can even ask to be a part of the story! I'll just have to PM you some questions-like, how does your character look like, what do they like to do, etc..Are you up for it? LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! I know, this is also a pretty fast update. The only reason I'm updating quickly is because I go back to school in a couple days, so I may not have any time to update whatsoever, since I have such a hectic schedule. Anyways, thanks so much for all of the reviews! They meant a lot to me! Before I end this author's note, here are my dedications!**

 **TypicalBlueCookie: Thanks for reviewing! Have a happy new year!**

 **PotterBlackRemus13: Thanks! Okay, so Percy's isn't a bad boy, he's just considered that to everyone around him because of his actions. You'll find out more about his whole backstory as the story goes on. Sally and Gabe are in the story, but not Paul unfortunately. Yes, as time goes on, Annabeth and Thalia are going to be on good terms.**

 **Awesomeness95297: HEEY! Haha, you're right! Aww, really? Thanks so much! Haha, because I know how not only you but many others love Percabeth, here is the Percabeth chapter you've been waiting for!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Hey! Oh, I totally get it, no problem! Yay! I'm so glad! That's so awesome! Annabeth is amazing, isn't she? You are, too! Have a good day or night!**

 **Poseidon114: Haha, true! Thalia will change, so she won't always be rude! Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **MMV: Thank you! So they will become friends later on in the story, but just not as of right now.**

 **Psyche Castle: Annabeth went through something life-changing and toxic which no one should go through. I gave hints in this chapter as to what happened to her, but I just don't want to directly answer it cuz I don't want to spoil. Percy isn't really a bad boy, people just assume he is. Thanks so much for these questions!**

 **Soccerfan2014: Thanks so very much, man! That means a lot to me! Annabeth doesn't reveal everything that happened between her and Luke, but there are many hints she gives, so you'll probably know what happened to her by the end of this chapter. No other issues occur in this chapter, but the later chapters things do happen. And, yes Percy does go after her. I hope you liked all my answers and HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**

 **Mikael0000: Haha, pretty much! Annabeth will explain what happened to her but that will happen later on in the story. Nope, Thalia is just so infatuated with Luke she doesn't think he'll do anything bad to anyone. Haha, hopefully! You'll have to answer the third question after this story is done, alright?**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: I don't want to spoil what happened to Annabeth, so I'll just tell you that Luke never abused her during their relationship, but he did do something unforgivable.**

 **Annabeth Minerva Jackson: Haha, yeah. I am a very... _excitable_ person. AWW, SORRY! HAHA, I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!**

 **Cinder Luna: Awww, thank you so very much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Lady Gaga song or PJO/HoO series!**

 _"Until it happens to you, you won't know, it won't be real."-Lady Gaga, Until It Happens To You._

Annabeth Chase slammed Piper's door, trying to catch her breath. Her grey eyes burned with tears, but she didn't dare let them fall. She was met with the cold wind, and a setting sun. It was going to be dark soon, but she made no plans to go back home. Instead, she started to meander around, millions of thoughts running through her head. Today was the first time in a long time, she fought back. Today was the first time in a long time, that she spoke up and _yelled._

And she hated herself for it.

She was supposed to keep her calm, and not get so angry. But what Thalia said to her reminded Annabeth of what the police thought of her, and what her parents said to her. She was being a prissy princess, in their words.

 _It was your fault that you wore that dress._

 _Well, that's just what drunk boys do._

 _Get over it, people are dying._

"You dumb girl." Annabeth bitterly muttered to herself, running her hand through her curly and wild blonde hair. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she just wanted to _cry..._ but crying showed weakness.

And she didn't want to remind herself of how weak she was.

Annabeth reminded herself of glass on the edge of a counter. If it moved ever so slightly in the wrong direction, she'd completely shatter, and there'd be too much pieces to put back into place, so no one would bother to put it back together.

"Hey, Annabeth." A low and breathless voice spoke. It was sweet, as if it wanted to comfort her. Annabeth turned, forcing herself to look up to see who it was, even if she already had a guess.

Percy.

"Hi...um, what are you doing here?" She spoke, her voice sore from yelling before.

"Looking for you, if it wasn't obvious enough...I want to know if you're doing alright." Percy slowly walked closer to her, not daring to look away. He wanted to take away all her sadness, and see her smile. He's had a hard life himself, and he knew when someone was broken.

When he saw the emptiness in her eyes, he was in shock of how shattered she was...it was as if she was almost beyond repair.

 _Almost._

"Yeah, I'm... _okay._ Thanks, but you can go back to Piper's place." Annabeth replied, looking away. Why did Percy care so much?

"Well, I sort of feel like hanging out with you." Percy was coming closer, and much to Annabeth's surprise, she didn't step back once. When he stood by her, he stopped, staring at her intently.

"Look, Annabeth, you can't...you _won't..._ be sad forever. I don't know what happened to you, and I know we just started talking a few weeks ago, but I want to be here for you." The sea green-eyed boy spoke with such passion and care, Annabeth felt like she was surely going to break.

"No one...no one ever cared..." She whispered, hiccupping. _Don't cry...don't cry...don't cry._

 _"I care._ I know how it feels to be angry and so sad you can't even move or feel. _I understand."_

Annabeth looked up at Percy with teary eyes, trying to comprehend everything. Her heart ached for so long, and to find out someone cared was a feeling that was foreign to her. So many emotions coursed through her body, and she ended up falling into Percy's embrace, sobbing. His strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe and welcome, and he held onto her tightly. Annabeth sobbed harder and harder, finally opening up. Her dam broke, and now all was being released.

She's never hugged or even _touched_ someone for months, and just being held by Percy...her _friend..._ was something beautiful. Annabeth cried and cried, like a weight being lifted off her chest.

"It's all going to be okay...let it all out..." Percy's voice sung, calming her down. Her head was resting in between his shoulder and neck, and she smelled the ocean, which was relaxing. Percy swayed back and forth, closing his eyes, his heart breaking for her.

Finally, she slowly started to lessen with her sobs, until they stopped completely. But she was still holding onto Percy Jackson as tightly as possible, as if he was going to vanish in any second.

Percy didn't mind.

"Thank you...truly." She said, locking eyes with him.

"What are project partners for?" He joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and let go of the hug.

"I'm sorry for being a baby, too. It's just that-" Before Annabeth could ramble, Percy cut her off.

"We all need to cry...if we don't, how would we survive?" He sat down in the middle of the sidewalk nonchalantly, staring at the pitch black darkness. Only the moon was out, glowing in all its glory.

Chase raised an eyebrow, getting comfortable with Percy.

"The bad boy of Goode cries?" She plopped down right next to him, being playful with her comment.

"Everyone does...and I'm by no means the bad boy of Goode." He replied scooting closer to her.

"Yes, you are. You're always late to class, have those sassy remarks for teachers, and turn down every single girl who asks you out."

"Who would've thought you knew all of that?" Annabeth blushed, but she didn't think Percy would notice, since it was dark.

But he did notice...and it made him immensely happy.

They were both silent for a while, until Annabeth started to talk.

"Percy...I know we've never talked before 2 weeks ago or something, and you're probably going to run off after I say this, but...it really means so much to me that you let me cry on your shoulder for almost 10 minutes, and you're still talking to me now...you're my only friend." Annabeth Chase said all this while looking down, afraid Percy might laugh.

"You want to know something? I don't have much friends, either... _true friends,_ at least. I guess you're my only one, too." Percy replied, nudging her.

Annabeth smiled, which was a shock to the pair.

"You have a beautiful smile, Chase...you should smile more often."

"Thanks, but...smiling is not my thing."

"Why not?"

"I...I just don't. I can't really explain." Annabeth shrugged, growing self conscious.

"Is it because of Luke?" He asked, making Annabeth tense. She nodded, nonetheless.

"What happened between the two of you?" Percy questioned, not being too pushy.

"It's complicated."

Silence took over and the two just looked at the moon, still sitting on the sidewalk.

"Tell me, Annabeth...what are your hopes, your dreams? What makes you _Annabeth Chase?"_ Percy spoke, coming closer to the blonde beauty.

"I'm nothing special...honestly. You'll probably fall asleep if I told you anything." She breathlessly laughed. Percy raised his eyebrows, shaking his head, and waiting for her to say everything about herself.

"Well...I used to want to be a doctor and help people...I wanted to go to Stanford...My life goal was to be a world renown doctor, helping every one of my patients...maybe even find the cure for cancer, although that would be hard obviously...I just wanted to help and heal people." Annabeth, starting to think about her old self, started to tear up, and stopped talking.

"What changed?" Percy asked.

"Everything...maybe just having realization hit me that not everyone can be saved pushed me over the edge...not everyone can be magically healed...maybe just knowing that life wasn't as beautiful as I always thought it was."

"You're right...life isn't always going to be filled with laughter and joy, not everyone can be healed or saved, but...trying to make all of that happen is worth it...Annabeth, you have such a pure heart, and I'm sorry about what happened to you...but you don't have to be that person you were last year, you can become your own new person...you don't have to be sad forever. All broken things can be fixed."

"Not me, Jackson...not me."

 **How was it? I hope you guys liked it! It was a pure Percy and Annabeth chapter which I know a lot of you guys seem to like, so yay for that! A lot of you guys seem to like the game I had last chapter, so let's do another one! Either PM me or review a prediction of yours that will happen in this story, and the top five people who are the closest to the actual answer can ask me to do anything that they want me to do, and I'll do it, whether it is writing a new story/ one-shot of whatever they like, etc. Are you up for it? Anyways, I hope 2017 is the very best year for every single one of you and see you then! THE GAMES MAY BEGIN!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM FINALLY BACK. I have a 3-day weekend so thankfully, I have a lot of time to write. How are you guys? I haven't updated in like...what, two weeks? It's not my fault, it's school. (Actually, it was mine but whatever). This chapter is mostly a filler but it has some important twists and a new friendship that will blossom! I hope you'll enjoy! Before I forget, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed!**

 **AnnabethsSeaweedbrain: Sorry for making you wait so long! Here's the new chapter and I hope you like it!**

 **Charlotte Horemans: Maybe she was, but maybe she wasn't...who knows?**

 **Claudia: OMG YOU ARE SO KIND I CAN'T EVEN. Thank you so very much! Since I don't celebrate Christmas, I had a lot of time to write and think of many ideas so get ready for them. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Mikael0000: Lol, I am the moon.**

 **Son of hades1: Thanks! I hope you enjoy reading this chappie!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Saaaaammmme.**

 **Annabeth Minerva Jackson: Aww! I am also emotional at times, so I understand you!**

 **TypicalBlueCookies: You are such an optimistic person, aren't you? That's amazing, I love when people hope for the best. The ending I plan for this story will be...bittersweet, you can say. So you're right, there is _somewhat_ of a happy ending. There will be 2-3 deaths, and don't worry, Annabeth _isn't going to die._ I already did that in another story.**

 **Psyche Castle: Here you go! I hope you'll like it!**

 **Cinder Luna: I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! Haha, English teachers are the _best,_ man! :P**

 **Disclaimer: I aspire to be as evil and more troll-like, just like Uncle Rick. I am not him, and I don't own anything but the story line.**

 _"What we were, and what we are is hidden in the scars"- Scars, Miley Cyrus._

Many things changed between the project mates; how they treated each other was one of them. Piper was becoming closer to Jason, and was also befriending Calypso and Leo. Those four were almost becoming inseparable. As for Thalia, she kept her distance from everyone, especially Annabeth. Annabeth didn't mind though, spending most of her free time with Percy. Those two decided to take everything slow, not quite opening up to one another just yet. They were just content about having someone.

"Piper! I'm glad I saw you here...I have a question for you." Calypso asked, abruptly stopping her tracks and breathing heavily.

"Whoa, were you running?" Piper asked, stretching her sleeves, trying to hide her wrists.

"Yeah...I was looking for you everywhere."

"And you didn't even think about going to my locker first?"

"Ugh, everyone has their dumb moments. Anyways, I have...love issues, and you're the only one I can talk to." Calypso shrugged. Piper smiled feeling flattered.

"What is it?"

"Okay...I think...I think I may be developing feelings for..." It was taking a hard time for Calypso to spit out the name and it just made Piper more intrigued.

"Leo?" Piper supplied. Calypso looked at the Beauty Queen in disgust saying that he was her friend and nothing more.

"The who is it?!"

"Jason." Piper looked at Calypso wanting to say something, but no words came out. Jealousy washed over her, and she didn't know why. Piper didn't like Jason by no means, right?

"Seriously?"

"Yeah...he's just so kind and sweet...and _super hot."_ Calypso dreamily sighed.

"He is...so, you have a crush on him?" Piper timidly asked, already knowing the answer.

"This is where it starts getting complicated...I also have a crush on Percy...I just love his bad boy rep."

"I think Percy may be off the market. I have a feeling he's crushing hard on Annabeth." Calypso looked down, already knowing that.

"Yeah, but...come one...I don't want to be mean or anything, but Annabeth's basically a mute! She has some serious issues."

Piper felt angry, and didn't know why but she wanted to protect Annabeth.

"Annabeth went through something obviously horrible and you can't just be mean like that, Callie."

"Even Thalia said it herself...Annabeth's acting like a baby! Thals is even dating Luke, Annie's ex."

"I didn't know Annabeth personally last year, but I knew that she was extremely strong...Luke did something bad. Or maybe even her family."

"Or she's overreacting and she's not strong as you thought she was."

"I'm leaving this conversation. Bye." Piper slammed her locker shut and ran into Jason.

"Hey, Pipes! How's it going?" Jason was sweaty just coming back from football practice, and Piper stepped a few steps back.

"I need to go." Was all she said before she pushed past Jason's other team mates. Piper didn't even know why she was so angry. Maybe it was because Calypso was belittling Annabeth who obviously went through something painstaking horrible and Piper could relate to the smart blond.

When she breathed in the fresh air which wasn't really all that fresh, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the one and only Annabeth Chase.

"Hey, Piper...I heard what you said for me back there and I just wanted to thank you." Piper smiled at the fragile girl, her anger decreasing.

"I meant what I said, there's no need for any thank yous...I just hate it that my friend belittled you like that. I'm sorry."

"I've gotten worse than those words Calypso said. I don't think she's truly mean or anything." Annabeth shrugged.

"So why are you here at after-school?" Piper asked, changing the conversation.

"I don't really want to go home, so I'm waiting for Percy to finish his swimming practice."

"Ooh...so, you guys are a couple?" Piper nudged the girl, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No." Annabeth coughed looking anywhere but where Piper stood.

"What a shame...you guys look good together."

"We're only friends." Annabeth assured her.

"Only time will tell..." Piper laughed.

There was a moment of silence before Annabeth spoke up.

"How long?" She spoke quietly, only for the two of them to hear what she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Piper asked confused. Annabeth looked sad, almost depressed.

"You've been cutting yourself. How long have you done it?" Piper held her breath, shaking her head vigorously, looking at her wrists which barely showed. Her sleeves covered most of her cuts, but there was a cut that peeked out.

"How long, Piper?" Annabeth spoke louder this time, looking at Piper right in the eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Piper had to look away because tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes, you do."

Piper's tears started to fall as she finally answered Annabeth's question.

"Over a year."

Annabeth didn't look all that surprised as she heard the answer but that didn't stop her from holding the brunette.

"It's hard fighting the demons and I know it's sucks when you lose the battles, but...I know you can win the war." Annabeth smiled nodding at Piper.

"But my _dad's_ the demon... _I'm_ the demon..." Piper cried.

"You have friends all by your side...we'll help you fight the war." Annabeth whispered. Annabeth, at first, didn't know what she was doing, but she saw herself in Piper...and she knew this is what she needed to hear.

"Thank you." Piper let go of the hug, wiping away her tears.

Annabeth gave her a small smile, and secretly pointed at Jason.

"Talk to him...I have a feeling he needs you."

 **So how was it? Like I told you, this was a filler. It may seem shorter than my other chapters, but that's because it is. A week or so ago, I started working on a secret project and I'm pretty sure it's going to take over a year or so to complete...I want it to be perfect, so I may not update as frequently. No, it's not a new fanfic nor is it school related...it's something _much_ bigger, and I'm so excited about it. Anyways, before I get too annoying, let's play another game. There will be 2-3 character deaths in this story. The first ten reviewers to guess at least one of the deaths will receive any prize that they'd like. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO, MY PEEPS! How is it going? I am so happy that I got to finish this in time, I thought I'd update in two weeks which I didn't want to do, of course. This chapter will have a couple stories going on in different times, so I made a few line breaks. I hope you all like it, and I just really want to thank all of you guys that reviewed. I did _not_ expect that many reviews, and I'm just happy I got them!**

 **EllaAnnieGrace: That makes total sense! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thunderworld7226: Thank you! I love surprises so it was so much fun to make Calypso have a crush on Jason and Percy and not Leo.**

 **Falling Willow: Maybe, maybe not...**

 **Honey12bee: OMG THAT'S ACTUALLY SO COOL! Btw, you have such an amazing name ;) XD**

 **Awesomeness95297: You got 1/3 correctly, so you won! Congrats! You have any prize of your choice. YAY! I AM SO HAPPY! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Jessica'BlueBell'Potter-JPBBX: Hi! Thanks, that means a lot to me! That was all really good and amazing advice, and I am not offended in the least! It actually was super kind to me, thank you so very much! I really love when I get critiqued on my stories so I can improve them, and your review was just amazing and so helpful! Thank you again! I'll be sure to follow your advice! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **AquaPolarBear: I am so glad you loved it! Don't worry, Percy, Piper, nor, Leo are not going to die. You'll actually find out some of Percy hardships in this chapter, I hope you'll like it!**

 **DemiGod lover488: OMG THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Percabethsmiles: You got 2/4 correct! Congratulations! You can choose what your prize is!**

 **Mikael0000: True, haha! You got 2/3 deaths correct so congrats! You have the choice to choose your prize!**

 **Child of K-O-A-T-W-R: Yay, I am so happy you liked that chapter! You got one of the deaths correct and you were _super close_ with the other so congrats! You are one of the winners! You can choose whatever prize you'd like!**

 **Moxaleine: True...In this story, Luke is a _huge_ jerk...actually, he's worse than that.**

 **LilyMoonTheOriginal: Haha, you don't really like Luke, don't you? No one does actually, including me (in this story, he was a much better character in PJO). Well, actually, someone in the study group _does die..._ I'm very evil in that way. But you were correct in the other character's death so you can choose whatever prize you'd like, congrats!**

 **TypicalBlueCookie: Haha, I did not right the ending but I planned out what's going to happen, like most of the plot twists and such. Haha, true. Aw, thank you! I hope you like this chapter too! Haha, I aspire to be like Rick Riordan so I can't help but be evil and troll-like. XD**

 **Cinder Luna: Teachers can be judgmental at times, so don't let that applying yourself thing get to you. Don't worry, Leo is not going to die in this story...he already has too much in his plate in this story. Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Redarrowissupercool: Thanks! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Yay, glad you liked it!**

 **Annabeth Minerva Jackson: HAHA, I AM EVIL SO I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! MWHAHA! Just kidding, the answer will be revealed in a 3-4 chapters after this...maybe sooner, if I feel like it. Callie just has a crush on Percy and Jason, I mean...honestly, who wouldn't? But who wouldn't absolutely adore Leo, he's just so amazing. SAME! PERCABETH FOREVER!**

 **Psyche Castle: Yay! Omg, that means _so much_ to me! Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ I hope you'll like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I'm a fangirl who owns nothing but the story line, sadly. I wish I owned the song and the characters but I don't...ugh.**

 _"Hold on, hold on to me, 'cause I'm a little unsteady...a little unsteady." Unsteady, X Ambassadors._

Jason walked out of the school, looking for Piper. She stormed off when he attempted to talk to her, and he was just worried for her. What's gotten into her? Did he accidentally do something offensive? As he combed through his memories, he realized he hadn't done anything wrong, thankfully. When he scanned the campus another time, he saw two blurry figures hugging, and someone walking towards him afterwards.

 _God, I seriously need glasses_ he thought.

"Hey, Sparky," Piper weakly smiled, stopping in her tracks. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like a mess. A beautiful mess. Piper's long brunet shiny hair was flying in different directions, her t-shirt was all crumpled, and her voice cracked.

"Have you been...crying?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer. It was obvious, her eyes betrayed her, being all puffy and bloodshot.

Piper looked to the ground, and started to vigorously wipe her eyes. "It's a long story, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, by the way." She replied sheepishly.

"Why are you crying?" Jason pressed once again, starting to grow more worried.

Piper cringed under her friend's gaze, and shook her head. "I...I just had to let it all out." The tone of her voice was shaky, and when Jason didn't reply, she continued. "Jason, I'm hurting...I'm hurting bad. I've been known as _'easy'_ a _'slut'..._ I've been known as every disgusting name in the book. Everybody at Goode thinks the absolute _lowest_ of me. My own _father_ thinks I'm all of that! No one cares for me, and it's painful."

Jason didn't know how to react to her small outburst, so he walked a couple of steps towards her. When Piper saw how speechless he was, she took a few steps back. "You probably think of me as a freak now, right? I'm talking like a blubbering idiot and look insane. I am insane, actually-" Before she could talk more, Jason cut her off.

"I don't think of you as any of those words you told me...truly. You know...a couple years ago, I knew something was up, but I didn't know what. I saw those cuts on your wrists, but I didn't know why so I never confronted you about them. I'm sorry I was being such a jerk, I was stupid. I should've talked to you about it but I didn't know how to...I didn't know you were hurting so badly. I care for you, Pipes, we're friends. _Real friends."_ Jason pulled her into a tight hug, and after a while, she hugged back. They stood there for a while like that, until Jason led her into her car.

"Stay in here with me for a while...please." Piper spoke out, not daring to look into his deep blue eyes in fear of breaking down. Jason studied her for a moment before deciding to sit in the passenger's seat, and close the car door.

The air between them was heavy and tension was starting to creep in. Jason, gathering up some courage, took her hand and held it. Piper looked down at their hands, but didn't let go.

"My dad left me and my sister when we were one. He disappeared one day and never came back, leaving Thalia and I with our mother. My mom's a drunk and my sister is regretful and bitter and I'm...I don't even know what I am. I try so hard to be perfect, and I don't even know _why._ My sister is angry at the world and I wonder if I should be too, sometimes." Jason paused before resuming. "I know how you feel, Pipes, to feel like utter trash. But it's going to get better."

"Happiness is what everyone needs, but not everyone gets it," Piper laughed bitterly, finally speaking.

"Happiness is way overrated then, if I do say so myself." Jason countered.

"If happiness is way overrated, then what do you suppose isn't?"

"Being content with life."

 _SWITCHINGTODIFFERENTSHIPSYOUGUYSHOPEYOULIKEDJASPERINTHISNOWONTOSOMEPERCABETHOKAYITHINKYOULLLIKEITIMNOTGONNABERUSHEDWITHITISWEAR._

As Annabeth watched Piper walk away to talk with Jason, she walked back into the school and just ponder. Annabeth was pained by Piper's hurting and she just wished the best for her. Annabeth slid down the wall and played with her fingers, knowing that Piper and her resembled more ways than she initially thought.

The two girls were objects to the school. People either loved them or hated them, there was no in between. And those who loved them never truly did, they just wanted to get close to them. They've both been hurt and used, and they hated themselves for it.

Annabeth was getting lost in thought until she heard her name being called out.

"Hey, Annabeth. What are you doing on the floor?"Annabeth's gray eyes looked up to meet Percy's sea green eyes. Percy's hair was flying in different directions and his eyes were bright, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes. He looked like a kid entering a candy store after he laid eyes on her.

"Uh...nothing." Annabeth immediately started to get up until Percy stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I need to sit down too, practice was challenging." Percy slid down next to her, and ran his fingers through his hair. Looking closer at him, Annabeth saw bags under his eyes and he looked like something was bothering him.

"How so?"

"Well, Coach made the team swim as many laps as possible within 10 minutes without stopping, then we had to go to the weight room, and afterwards he made me stay after to swim a couple more laps."

"Why only you?"

"I may or may not have came in late and refuse to do some of the practice." Annabeth's eyes widened, wanting to reprimand her only friend.

"You're an idiot."

"At least I'm not stupid."

"What does that even _mean?"_

"I don't know, it sounded better in my head." Percy wiggled his eyebrows, and Annabeth let out a small laugh at his stupidity. Because of Percy, Annabeth felt normal and day by day she knew she was changing a little bit. He was her best friend.

"I don't think I'll ever understand how your brain works." Annabeth replied. Percy gave her a shocked look in return.

"I thought you were a wise girl!"

"I never said I wasn't."

"But if you can't understand how my-"

"It's because you're a seaweed brain."

"Wow, that just makes everything clearer for me _Wise Girl."_

"You're welcome, _Seaweed Brain."_

The pair dissolved into a puddle of laughter until Percy's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket, and answered.

It was his mom.

"Hello?" Annabeth quieted down.

"Hey, Percy...Don't go home just yet, sweetie. Gabe is there with his friends." Percy tensed, turning his back on Annabeth, hoping she didn't hear a word. She did.

"Okay, mom. I guess I'll meet up with you, I love you." The green eyed boy hung up, and put his phone back in his pocket.

"I have to go, I can drop you off at your house if you'd like."

Annabeth got up with Percy, and she shook her head.

"It's okay, my home's a walking distance. I wouldn't want to be late to where you're going."

"My mom would kill me if I let a friend walk alone. The dangers of New York and all."

"I can manage...I've been through worse things." Annabeth straightened up, and started to walk away. She would have taken Percy up on his offer, but in all honesty she didn't want to go home. Not only was she an outcast in school, but she was the same at her home. Her step mom hated her, her father thought she was useless and annoying, and her two brothers loved to get her into trouble.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye, Wise Girl." Percy nodded towards her, and Annabeth gave him a small smile in return.

MWHAHAIWANTEDITTOLATLONGERBUTIWASLIKENOMAYBEISHOULDWRITEABOUTSOMETHINGDIFFERENTITSGOINGTOREVEALSOMETHINGSSEEYOUSOON

Percy ran into his car feeling a hint of guilt leaving Annabeth to walk alone, but she insisted and he couldn't stop her. He started to drive off, opposite to his home. He hated calling the place he'd go some nights to sleep his _home_ because of his step dad, Gabe or Smelly Gabe as he liked to call him, was a complete jerk. Gabe was a drunk, gambler, and abuser, and Percy hated him. Smelly Gabe didn't deserve Percy's mom, Sally, by a long shot. Percy's mom was kind and sweet, Percy didn't understand how his mom lived the life she did. As Percy was deep in his thoughts, he arrived at the hospital.

He entered the hospital and passed through some of the rooms. All he saw was pain, and he couldn't bear it.

When he came into his mom's room, he grimaced. He hated seeing his mom lying on the hospital bed with IVs puncturing her skin. She looked so wore down and all of her long black hair was gone.

"Hey, mom." Percy spoke quietly, walking up to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, baby. How was school?" Sally managed to croak out. Her blue eyes that were once bright were drained until they looked like she was dying, which she was.

"It was fine. How are you feeling?" He sat down next to her, just wanting to hear his mom say that she feels all better and that someone found the cure for breast cancer while he was in school.

"Like I always do. Now, anything happen in school? I want to hear your whole day from start to finish regardless how boring it was." Sally scolded him. Percy couldn't help but sigh.

"I was late to History, and we were just working on our projects which is due in a week or so. I was also late to Math, but math is so horrible so that was okay, I didn't have to feel guilty about being late. Lunch was fine. I was early to English for the first time in forever thanks to a friend...um, I was also early to Science for the same reason, and the class was fine. I was late to swim practice and Coach Hedge made me stay after and practice more because I refused to do some things, then I just hung out with my friend for a bit." Percy shrugged.

"A friend, huh?" Sally smiled.

"Yeah...?"

"And what is this friend's name, may I ask?"

"Annabeth." He looked at his mom skeptically, not sure whether or not answering her question was a good thing.

"That's a girl's name...and I've never heard you talk about her before...are you sure she's just a friend?" Sally teased. Percy's eyes widened and his face was slowly turning red.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"We are _not dating."_

"...Yet..."

"Annabeth and I are just friends!"

"Yeah, okay. Say that now..."

"Mom!"

"Okay fine, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"When will I ever meet her?"

"Never."

Sally laughed as if she was telling her son, _yeah right I have my ways._

"How long have you two been friends?"

"A month or so."

"And you never bothered to tell me? I thought I raised you better than that." The mother and son duo laughed. Sally stopped abruptly and started to cough heavily looking like she was in pain.

"Mom? Mom?" Percy started to hold her, praying she was okay.

"I'm okay, sweetie. I need to rest a little bit." She spoke, holding her son back.

"Okay...I'll be here when you wake up, mom." Percy sat back in his seat, watching his mom close her eyes and drift off.

"I love you." He whispered, "please don't leave me."

 **HOW WAS IT? I tried to make it longer than the last few chapters, and I just really hope you all will like it! A ton of you reviewed which made my whole week, so thank you very much. A ton of you also followed and favored this story, which truly means a lot to me. For the next game, I want you guys to tell me which song(s) you think relate to the story/characters/pairings. The first...13 to review will get a shout out and I will answer 5 questions that they have about this story. LET THE GAMES BEGIN! REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT! Thanks again, and I hope you have the best week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM NOT DEAD YOU GUYS, I SWEAR! Hehe...sorry for the long awaited update! I was so busy didn't have time to even write a decent paragraph. I'm writing this in the library right now where I just finished studying so I'm very thankful no one's seeing me staring at my computer typing away like a 's Day was a couple days ago and to all the people who were alone: same. I honestly feel like I'll be married to my favorite books and TV Shows because that's all I really love besides writing and my family of course. I'm too busy crying over real heartbreak (aka-character deaths).**

 **Leina the fan: THIS REVIEW DOESN'T ANNOY ME AT ALL! As a matter of fact, I think it's a great idea to use the song! Thanks so much for reviewing!**

 **Guest 101: The answer is in this chapter...get ready.**

 **LilyMoonTheOriginal: Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing! I do agree, killing Percabeth will be a shame and kind of repetitive if I did it again. You're correct, Thalia will die. I'm still thinking about it though, so I'm not going to guarantee it. What I will guarantee is the death of other certain character.**

 **Claudia: Aw, that is so amazingly sweet! Thank you so much!**

 **Mely-the-Mockingjay: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter also!**

 **Delusional Distortions: I'm evil, I know. Thanks for the compliment, it really warmed my heart!**

 **Awesomeness95297: Okay, I'll make sure to put one of them (or maybe even both) in the later chapters.**

 **Raxacoricofallapatoreous: HAHA I AM VERY EVIL. (And if I'm sorry if I spelled your username wrong-it was kind of complicated for me.)**

 **Guest: There are actually many different reasons, you see. One of the reasons is because I am evil, I wanted Percy to go through something rough, and I like when my readers are angry and filled with mix emotions.**

 **Guest: I'm going to be honest with you, I laughed so hard reading your review. Your description of Gabe was very...interesting. That's what I keep telling everyone, but no one seems to believe me (on being evil in a good way) so thank you.**

 **Guest: THANKS SO MUCH! THAT WAS SO SWEET OF YOU! You know, when you said "deadly blows", I got an idea...thanks for that.**

 **Guest: OMG that was one of the sweetest compliments I have EVER GOTTEN. Thank you so much! Really!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: You'll find out the answer in this chapter. Haha, I wish.**

 **Guest: TRUE. I am always studying and arguing with my teachers if I don't think something is fair...I NEVER used to do that.**

 **Guest: I'll be sure to read the story! Thanks for telling me about it! Thank you so much!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Aww indeed.**

 **Son of hades1: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thunderwolf7226: Annabeth will soon meet Sally...all in due time...**

 **Heeeeeeeyyy: I am a very evil person, I know...MWHAHAH**

 **Wolfdog13: I listened to the song, and it's really good for Piper! Thanks so much for telling me about it! I really hope you like this chapter!**

 **Psyche Castle: Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Guest: The updating schedule is whenever I have time to update, so it's basically random. I wish I had time to update as much as I'd like to, but...oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: I am a fangirl who doesn't own McDonald's, the characters, or the beautiful song by the amazing Taylor Swift and everything you recognize. If I did, my life would be filled with money.**

 _"Time won't fly it's like I'm paralyzed by it. I'd like to be my own self again, but I'm still trying to find it."- Taylor Swift, All Too Well_

Thalia took a swing of her drink, feeling refreshed the minute she gulped her water. She was quietly waiting for Luke to meet her outside the McDonald's until she spotted a certain blonde walking aimlessly in her direction.

"Hey, Princess!" Thalia mockingly laughed. Annabeth shook her head to get out of her thoughts, and locked eyes with the punk girl. She looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything.

"Aren't you going to say _anything,_ Princess?"

"Don't call me that."Annabeth warned, starting to walk the other way.

"I can say whatever I want, _Princess."_ Thalia countered, wanting to get a reaction out of her. Annabeth whirled around to face Thalia and she glared.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, huh? Don't you have anything else better to do?"

"Whoa, at least I got _something_ out of you."

Annabeth reddened, not meaning to say what was in her head. But before she could mentally scold herself, a voice laughed wholeheartedly.

Luke.

"Hey, babe." Thalia smiled as Luke walked toward them. Annabeth's heart started to race in fear and she wasn't sure what to do. Everything around her seemed to go in slow motion, and she had a flashback to the night everything changed for her. Annabeth felt like she was about to faint, but made sure to stand her ground.

"Hey. I see you're talking to Annabeth." Luke replied when he got closer to the girls. Thalia seemed to sense Annabeth's discomfort and so she kissed Luke to make her feel more uncomfortable, but Luke ended the kiss.

"How are you doing Annabeth? I haven't seen you since that time you were having some sort of panic attack." He smiled, looking like a perfectly normal guy. Only Annabeth seemed to know what kind of demon he was.

Without replying, Annabeth turned her back and started to leave until Luke took her arm.

"Let go of me." She almost begged, trying to pull her arm away from his grasp. The moment Luke touched her, a million jolts went through her body and she felt like a whole weight was put on her chest. She couldn't breathe.

"And how about if I say no to that?" He replied, smirking. Thalia looked at the her boyfriend and insisted he stopped.

"Come on, let her go. She's doesn't look so good."

"I'll let her go when I want to." Annabeth pulled harder this time, tears starting to form. He couldn't do what he did to her before.

" _Let go. Please."_ She begged.

"Luke stop it. Why are you doing this?" Thalia yelled at him. She took his hand and attempted to let his grasp go from Annabeth but it didn't work.

"You are a sad girl, don't you know that?" Luke laughed in Annabeth's face. Finally, he let go and reached his arm out for Thalia but she didn't take it.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She shook her head.

"Whatever, more food for me."

"Come on" Thalia whispered in Annabeth's ear as Luke walked away. Annabeth followed Thalia into the McDonald's and when they sat in the booths, Annabeth let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I'm sorry about my boyfriend...he had a little to much to drink." Although Thalia said that, she didn't look like she believed it.

Annabeth didn't speak.

"He likes to scare people sometimes, but don't let him get to you." Thalia offered again.

"I need to go." The blonde just spoke as she got up and tried to leave. Thalia followed her on the way out.

"I'm trying to help you but you just keep on leaving!" The punk exasperatedly sighed. Although she looked annoyed, she also looked a bit angry.

"You don't have to be helping me. He does stuff like this. He _knows_ how to get to me." Annabeth replied sounding just as exasperated.

"Luke's a great guy."

"He is at first. But if you want some advice, run away from him as fast as you can."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just warning you...he probably was super kind and sweet to you, right? Maybe as the weeks or even months went by, he slowly changed, huh? Maybe he'd snap at you quicker, or check out other girls, drink excessively. He'll know you as well as you know yourself. After you try to distance yourself or he gets sick of you, he will use your weakness against you, trust me. And you'll never be the same afterwards." Annabeth wiped a stray tear and walked away leaving Thalia alone feeling shocked.

 _ALINEBREAKOMGIWASGOINGTOHAVEANNABETH'SFLASHBACKBUTIDECIDEDAGAINSTITIAMAGREATPERSONAREN'TI?_

It was getting dark, but Annabeth didn't mind. it was New York, the lights were so bright you could mistake it for being the afternoon.

She kept replaying her encounter between Luke and Thalia, feeling like she was a kid again. She was always crying, she _begged_ Luke to let go of her, and she didn't know what to do.

For the first time, Annabeth Chase did not know what to do.

All she knew was that she needed to sit down and cry, but she seemed to be doing too much of that.

"Annabeth?" Someone asked.

Annabeth looked up to see Percy driving a car and looking at her confusedly, as if he was wondering what she was doing there.

"Hi." She replied, pushing her hair behind her ear and wiping her eyes.

"Why are you out here?"

"It's...complicated."

"Come in my car, you can get kidnapped or something. Plus it's cold." Percy chuckled, but his heart didn't seem to be in it.

"I'm okay, really. my house is super close." She lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad I don't care. Get in." Annabeth sighed and walked over to sit in the passenger's seat of her friend's car.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

"No problem. You weren't going home, weren't you?" Percy asked, looking over to her. His raven black hair was all over the place, looking more like a mess than it usually did, and his sea green eyes looked like it went through a long day.

"No, I wasn't." Annabeth shrugged, knowing he'd figure it out. He was slowly knowing her all too well.

"Where were you going to go?"

"I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Annabeth didn't meet Percy's eyes, but rather stared ahead. The way she spoke was like she was reassuring herself more than she was reassuring him.

Percy started to drive, and although Annabeth didn't know where he was going, she didn't care. Within a couple of minutes, they ended up in an empty parking lot.

"My mom's in the hospital." The raven-haired boy told her out of nowhere. He said the words as if it meant nothing to him, but everything at the same time. He ran his fingers through his hair, acting like he said nothing at all.

"Why?" Annabeth knew she shouldn't apologize, he'd probably feel worse and misunderstood, so she just asked him a question.

"Cancer." It was his turn to stare straight ahead and not meet his friend's eyes.

"What stage?"

"Four."

Annabeth stopped talking and let silence stay for a while until she kicked it out.

"Spend as much time as you can with her."

"I am."

"Don't ever let any dark thoughts about her dying into your mind."

"I'll try."

"You've already done that, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you keep thinking about her dying, then you won't really cherish your moments with her, now will you?"

Percy was silent but spoke after a minute.

"You're probably one of the first people ever to not apologize and talk about how God picks the prettiest flower from the garden and brings it home with Him."

"I didn't think you'd want to hear that."

"Thank you."

Annabeth turned to face him and softly smiled when she saw him stare back at her. "What are friends for?"

Percy smiled back and looked down at his fingers.

"You know, I'm surprised I even told you...I didn't think I was going to."

"It's a good thing you told someone or else it'll be bottled up inside of you for the rest of your life."

"You're smart...you should listen to your own advice sometime."

"What?"

You know what I'm talking about." He shrugged. Annabeth shifted in her seat, and then replied.

"I saw Luke and Thalia today, that's why I was outside and looking like a madman or something."

"What happened?"

"Thalia and I got into a small argument and then...Luke came and when I wanted to leave, he wouldn't let go of my arm no matter how many times Thalia told him to stop or how I begged."Annabeth whispered, looking down.

"What Luke did to you last year, whatever it was-"

"He raped me." All was silent, and it started to drizzle outside. Percy and Annabeth were still in the car in the middle of an empty parking lot in the night. Annabeth's hands were balled up into fists and she was looking at the rain hitting the ground. She felt her throat close up and her eyes burn. For the first time in a long time, she said what happened to her.

"What happened? What are the police doing about it?" Percy asked, concern plastered all over his face.

"The police think it's my fault for wearing a dress that day. They also have more important things to worry about too." Annabeth bitterly spoke.

"What happened?"

"It was junior year for me. I went to one of the Stoll's party with Luke and it was fine at first. I only wanted to be there for an hour and I refused to drink. Luke, on the other hand, made me stay for about three hours and he was drinking way too much. I left the party myself because I was so _angry_ at him and I ended up in an alleyway. Luke followed after me and started yelling at me, asking why I was being such a goody-goody. I yelled back at him. He pushed me against one of the brick walls and when I tried to tell him to let go of me, he...he didn't. He started kissing me and I screamed so loud but no one heard anything, and if they did, they didn't care. Some things led to another and I was raped...he left me there in the alleyway crying and beat up...I was never the same since." Annabeth didn't let a tear spill, but by the way she looked, she was about to break.

"He's supposed to go to jail." Percy angrily stated.

"Yeah well...there are a million other girls and guys in New York getting raped and no one seems to care."

" _I care._ Sue the police station _and_ Luke. No one can _ever do_ something like that to anybody else."

"He did it anyways."

"You're not okay, aren't you? When you say your fine and okay, you never really are."

"I guess you're right, Seaweed Brain...He took some things from me I can never take back and it's left me a wreck."

"Tell me more about how you feel."

"I feel ashamed of myself. I feel broken. Everything hurts inside and I can't get rid of all that pain. I try so hard to forget but I can't. When I go to sleep, I dream of the night he raped me. When I wake up, I remember that I can see him on the streets. I feel like _killing myself_ because he took away the one thing I loved the most about myself." Annabeth let everything out and she started to have quick breaths until she allowed herself for a tear to fall. She wiped it, and tried to look anywhere but at Percy, who she knew was staring right at her.

"Why are you putting all of the blame on yourself when it should be Luke?"

"Because everyone else puts the blame on me."

 **FINALLY...you guys figured out what happened to Annabeth. Sad, huh? Again, I apologize for the super late update! I wasn't going to include Annabeth's confession or anything, but I felt like I owed it to you guys after such a long wait. I know I might not update for a long time again since school can be so stressful. Sorry! I hope all of you guys review, and to keep the games going, here's another question: DID YOU EXPECT WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED BETWEEN ANNABETH AND LUKE? IF YOU DIDN'T, WHAT DID YOU THINK HAPPENED? I know some of you guys knew what happened...anyways, I hope you guys have a good week. Please review! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY, GUYS! I am typing this to you on my phone, so I am sorry if this is short! I haven't updated in a while, and I am sorry about that! I do plan on updating pretty soon though, so it'll count for this super short chapter. We finally reached double digits for the story, and over 100 people follow this! Thank you SO MUCH! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

 **Bluecookiesandwizards: Haha, good idea...I'll think about it.**

 **Guest: Nice!**

 **Honey12bee: I hope you like it!**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Nice! Aww, that was not offensive by any means, honestly! I actually really want to thank you for saying all those nice things! About the _Half Blood Academy_ question, it currently is on hiatus, but I already have plans to work on it...I have many ideas for the story.**

 **Thunderwolf7226: Thanks so much! Yeah, I agree with Percy also!**

 **Mikael0000: HAHA, honestly same. Luke is going to get what he deserves all in due time. True, but he's not a stranger.**

 **Just-a-normal-fangirl: Good guess! I didn't ever say it, but I hinted at it a lot of times.**

 **Annabeth Minerva Jackson: I AM EVIL. I warned ya.**

 **Hufflepuffpercabeth: I can't make any promises about whether Sally is going to die or not. Nice!**

 **Heeeeeeeyyyyy: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Heeey: Thank you! I'm sorry, I can't make any promises on the life of Sally.**

 **TypicalBueCookie: Luke is!**

 **Psyche Castle: I am glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Mely-the-Mockingjay: It really is disgusting! There's a lot of good authorities out there, I'm not going to lie, but sometimes when it comes to rape they don't care about it or the police brutality...it's sad. Thanks!**

 **Falling Willow: Luke's a huge jerk, I know! I even hate him although I'm the one making him do all the bad things.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing. I swear!**

 _"You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now, if only you had seen what you know now then."- Taylor Swift, Innocent_

"What the hell, Luke?" Thalia growled as she shut his apartment door closed. The living room was messy with piles of clothes on top of the furniture and floors, but she didn't seem to mind and she set her purse down.

Luke was drinking once again, staring at a turned off television screen. He turned around to see his fuming girlfriend, and set his bottle on the floor.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"What happened with Annabeth? What did you do to her when you guys were dating?" Thalia positioned herself so she was in front of him. Luke stood up tiredly, looking down at her in annoyance.

"You don't want to know."

"I do. Tell me, I deserve to know." Knowing she wouldn't back down, Luke gave her a small smile, and pushed her to the side so he could get more vodka from the refrigerator.

The punk didn't say a word, still waiting for her boyfriend to say something.

"I had sex with her. That's the story. That girl is nothing but bipolar and weak, and she broke up with me after we did it." Luke shrugged. By his slurred speech, Thalia knew he was drunk, but something in the back of her mind told her that he was telling some part of the story.

"Did she want to have sex with you?" She replied quietly. Pieces started to form in her mind, but she didn't want to believe what her head was trying to tell her.

"Deep down, she did."

"Answer the question."

"Fine...she didn't act like it." Thalia took a step back from her boyfriend as he took a step forward.

"You...you raped her?"

"You sound like what I did was a bad thing." Luke shook his head and took another swing of his drink. Thalia saw by his body language he wanted to yell or hurt her, and she started to grow scared.

For the first time she was actually scared of Luke.

"It _is..._ you...how _could you?"_

"It's not that hard actually." Luke advanced towards Thalia and before she could react, he kissed he right on the lips and pushed her against the wall.

"Let go of me." She gasped, trying to fight back.

"I love a challenge." He smirked.

Thalia tried to knee him in the groin and head butt him, but it wasn't working.

She was supposed to be _strong,_ and now she was slowly having a panic attack.

Luke's hands traveled to her waist, and he started to trial kisses down her neck. Tears fell down her cheeks as she begged him to stop and yelled for help.

No one came.

Luke suddenly let go of his girlfriend, and backed away.

"That wasn't even _half_ of what I did to Annabeth, and you're crying...who knew girls where so weak?" Thalia was shaking, and she couldn't believe what happened.

She was almost raped.

But she was still sexually assaulted.

She took an empty glass bottle from the floor, and swung it, hitting his head and making him unconscious. She ran out of his apartment getting her purse in the process. When she was finally outside in the middle of the night, she cried, everything hitting her all at once.

She walked alone , everything playing in her mind, trying to get home.

It took almost half an hour, but she made it to her destination. She knocked the door, and it immediately opened.

"Thalia, thank God. I thought you were lost." Jason sighed, whispering.

Thalia, soaking wet and shivering from the walk in the rain, cried as she saw her brother.

"What happened to you, Thals?" He asked. This wasn't what his sister usually did. He doesn't even remember a memory of her shedding a tear.

"I'm just glad you're here with me right now." She smiled through the tears, and hugged her brother as tightly as she could.

Jason hugged back and Thalia closed her eyes.

"Are you okay? You're scaring me."

"I'm okay...I love you, you know that?" She replied as she let go from the hug and stepped inside the house.

"I do, and I love you too but...what happened? Why are you crying and hugging me all of the sudden?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now...I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Thalia went upstairs to her bedroom and wiped her remaining tears.

All she wanted to do was find Annabeth.

 _TIME SKIP_

Thalia left her house as quickly as she could and walked to school.

Although it was a Saturday, she texted Annabeth to meet her there because she didn't know any place to go.

When she finally arrived there, she saw Annabeth sitting on a bench and reading a book.

"Annabeth...I'm so sorry." She looked up and saw Thalia's look in her eyes.

"About what? You really don't need to-"

"I found out." Annabeth shut her mouth, and Thalia took that as an invitation to sit down next to her.

"Luke told me what he did to you, and I am _so sorry._ You know, I always hear situations that go down like that, but I always thought it was in movies and never in real life...I didn't know, and for all that time, I was treating you like trash." Thalia had tears in her eyes,and Annabeth hugged her.

"It's not your fault...there's no need to apologize for something you didn't do."

"Luke...once he told me what he did to you, he pushed me against a wall and started to kiss me and I fought as hard as I could...he didn't go farther than that, but I was _so scared._ It was as if everything was going in slow motion and I couldn't do anything." Thalia started to sob, and Annabeth looked her right in the eyes.

"It's okay, sometimes all you need is to cry."

"I felt like, during what was happening, I was put in your shoes and I felt everything that was going on in your point of view...I was you for that moment, and I just wanted to come here to make amends with you but right now I'm stuttering like a baby."

"It takes a real strong person to cry, you know that? When Luke hurt me, I couldn't bring myself to cry because I felt such a void...I thought crying showed weakness, but it doesn't. Heck, I don't even think it shows strength. I think it shows _humanity._ We're all human, and we all need to have some emotion and just let it all out." Annabeth hugged Thalia, and Thalia hugged her back smiling.

"Thank you...thank you _so much."_

 **How was it? I hope you liked it,even if it was short. Yesterday I watched the series finale of TVD, and I sobbed my eyes out (it was bitter sweet and honestly my favorite episode ever). I feel so sad that it's done, so I decided to be a bit evil and have Thalia be in Annabeth's shoes for a while. I'm a great person, know. Thank the Vampire Diaries for that. Leaving reviews would really cheer me up, so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much, and have a good day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO. IT'S ME. I WAS WONDERING IF AFTER ALL THESE WEEKS YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD. I'm not, don't worry. Sorry for the late update though. I've been busy. Thankfully, I am on Spring Break right now so I'll have a lot of time to write and come up with very evil ideas. You're welcome.**

 **Redarrowissupercool: Here you go! Sorry for the late update!**

 **Bluecookiesandwizards: Thanks so much. Yeah, it really is super sick. One of the reasons I had Annabeth go through that and also Thalia was because it happens all the time, and it's never "important" when it actually is.**

 **RedGirl: IT WAS! I was crying my eyes out when I watched the finale...my heart couldn't handle it all. Thanks! I liked Luke in the books, actually. I just hate him in this story.**

 **JOOSHYFEESH: So the Percabeth first kiss scene will come the latest of all. There will be other first kiss scenes. Haha, most of the ships will float...I'm still thinking about it though.**

 **Mikael0000: Haha, I look forward to writing a karma filled chapter for Luke.**

 **Mely-the-Mockingjay: Thanks! I hope you love this chapter, too!**

 **Thunderwolf7226: Haha, I may or may not kill Luke...MWHAHA...**

 **Karen Hardy: Wow is the correct word for that chapter, haha. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!**

 **Son-of-Athena84: Thanks so much! There is a Caleo scene later in this chapter, I hope you enjoy it although it's short. I have trouble with that, but I'll make sure all characters are written about equally.**

 **Psyche Castle: I'M SORRY! Haha, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I've said this about over 50 times already- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I SWEAR.**

 _"My heart can't possibly break if it wasn't even whole to start with"- Kelly Clarkson, Because of You_

"How are you today?" Jason asked Piper, analyzing her up and down. They were drinking coffee together, in a small and warm coffee shop on a Saturday evening. Piper knew what he meant when he asked her the question, and she looked down.

"It's been two nights I went without...you know." Jason slowly took her hands from across the table, and pulled up her sleeves to reveal the cuts she made. He ran his fingers lightly through them, and breathed heavily.

"I'll call you every night to check up on you. You're an amazing girl who shouldn't be hurting herself, Pipes." Piper nodded, retracting her arms from his grasp.

"How are _you_ today?" Piper asked, trying to change the subject. Jason understood by her body language how uncomfortable she was, so he replied.

"There's something going on with my sisters, and I'm trying to find out. She came home hugging me ad left for school early...she just wasn't herself."

"Maybe she's happy."

Jason snorted, "Right. I'm pretty sure she was...relieved about something. I just don't know what."

Piper pondered on it, but she came up with nothing.

"Ask her why she's acting the way she's acting."

"I tried."

"Well, I don't know, try harder?" They both fell silent, and got up of their seats and started talking about life.

"What do you want to be when you grow up? What are your aspirations?" Piper asked Jason. Jason's eyes fell on her as they were walking, and he replied honestly.

"I don't know."

"What? The Jason Grace doesn't know what he wants?" Jason rolled his eyes playfully.

"I never have. I'll have to figure it out soon, though."

"Of course you do, Sparky."

The pair shared a laugh as they reached the brunette's doorstep.

Bye, Piper. I'll see you tomorrow." Jason spoke to her as they reached her front door. Jason was so _perfect_ to her, and although she started to have a crush on him, she knew she didn't deserve him.

"Wait!" She pulled him to her, and kissed him on the cheek quickly.

"Thank you...for everything." She truly meant what she said when she spoke those words, and when Jason heard them, he knew too. His cheeks flushed, and he managed to give her a small smile before leaving her on her porch.

Piper smiled to herself, and went into her house, still daydreaming about Jason.

"The slut returned!" She heard her father speak loudly. He smelled of beer, and he looked like a complete and utter mess. His old graying hair was wild, his white t-shirt was stained brown, and his teeth were as yellow as sunflowers.

Piper quietly tried to walk away from him, not trying to feel worse. He's told her things like that all the time, sometimes using even worse words. The only thing that got her through was thinking about Jason.

"Aren't you gonna reply, girl?" He sneered.

Piper's hands balled into fists as she turned around to look in the eyes of her father and tell him everything that's made her sick. It was if a fire ignited inside of her, and she couldn't tame it.

"All you ever do is drink. You're a drunk who treats his own _daughter_ like hell." Tristan, Piper's father, got up from his usual seat and walked up to her until they were only inches apart.

"I am you father, treat me with respect."

"You don't deserve any. You've treated me like trash since mom died, and I finally reached my breaking point with you." She glared ferociously, tears threatening to spill.

"You live in a nice house with a roof over your head-"

"Is that all you think I want in life? I need _love,_ dad...and you were never there to give me any." She cried out in frustration. Her father looked taken aback, although in his drunk state. He didn't say a word.

"You've hurt and ridiculed me, and I'm done." She managed to say with all the anger she could possibly convey drenched in her voice.

"Shut it-"

" _Look what you've done to me!"_ Piper wiped her tears away, and pulled up both of her sleeves, forcing her dad to look at all the cuts on her wrists, some old and new. This was the first time she ever showed her cuts to her father, and she didn't know how to feel when he laid eyes on them. Her eyes were teary as she waved her arms at her dad, her heart breaking as she showed them.

Tristan looked like a fish, with his mouth opening and closing, and he suddenly didn't know what to say for the first time.

"My own _father_ made me cut myself...you've made me feel worthless. I always wanted to make you happy so I purged and maybe that's why I'm so thin. A dad is supposed to _protect_ his daughter, not _hurt her."_ Her voice cracked, and she looked into the eyes of her father, she saw emptiness instead of cruelty and heartbreak.

"You've hurt me so much, I might not even be repairable. And every single time I cut, I always tried to convince myself how much I _hate you,_ but I never could...no matter what, you're still going to be my father...but you're doing a hell of a bad job at it."

"I'm sorry." Tristan managed to mutter as he saw his daughter walk up the stairs.

"You'll say that now, but you'll take it back within a week. Trust me"

 _SWITCH. BREAK. SORRY ABOUT THE INCONVENIENCE._

Leo was sleeping in his tiny home, aka garage, until he was awoken by the sound of his phone blaring. He didn't know who'll call him at such a late time, but it must've been important. He picked up the call, saying a plain _what?_ and not really caring who was on the other end of the call.

"Leo, it's me. Can I talk to you? Are you home?"

Calypso.

Leo suddenly felt more awake. She sounded normal, but it was weird of her to call so late. Plus, she was rarely ever the first person to call. It was always him.

"Sure. Is the park a good place?" He asked. He would invite her here, but he lived in a stupid garage.

She would've been repulsed and pity him, two things he didn't want or need.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry if I woke you up or something." She hung up immediately, and Leo stretched and decided to wear better clothes than his pajamas.

When he got ready, he walked to the park, and was surprised Calypso was already there, swinging and looking like she was deep in thought.

"Hey, chica." He joked. Calypso's warm brown eyes looked up at him, and when she recognized him in the dark, she smiled.

"You're here."

"Of course I am...I wouldn't stand you up." He sat in the swing next to her silently, waiting for her to tell him what was going on with her, and why she called.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, and called so late."

"I wasn't doing anything important." He replied quickly. He didn't want to make her feel bad, so he lied instead. She looked at him for a while before she looked down at the mulch on the ground.

"I had a crush on Jason and Percy, at the same time a week ago. The more I thought about why I liked them I realized I didn't. I realized I was trying to refuse and hide the feelings... _strong feelings_ I had for someone else." Calypso looked over at Leo, expecting him to catch on, but he looked confused.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asked. He tried not to sound angry or jealous, but it was hard. His crush confessing their love for someone else was kind of hard to hear.

"You."

Leo blinked, and stared at her in shock.

"Me? Like, the me right here? Leo Valdez me?"

She nodded, slowly getting embarrassed.

He smiled widely, and got out from the swing, and took Calypso's hand, helping her off the swing.

"I've had a crush on you for such a long time, Callie..I never-" Leo didn't get to finish his sentence, because right then and there, Calypso kissed him.

Calypso kissed Leo, and she did not regret it.

It was sweet and beautiful, although it ended quickly. Leo caressed her face and smiled widely.

"Whoa." Was the only thing he could mutter. Calypso responded with laughter, and for payback, Leo shut her up by kissing her.

Leo grinned madly as he thought, _I could get used to this._

 **How was it? Did you like it? I'm hoping you did. I know the Caleo part might seem rushed (it was) and I'm sorry about that. I swear I'll write a better (MUCH BETTER) scene for them. This may sound sick, but I actually ejoyed writing Piper's part...I don't even know why. Maybe it was dramatic? I don't know. Well, see you guys later! REVIEW!**


End file.
